Star of Hope
by DeathAngelHell
Summary: ~::Non-yaoi::~ There are other millennium items out there, but only three destined people can hold it. Pasts are revealed, and adventure arrises. Someone is off to ruin Tea/Anzu's lives and steal Yugi/Yami's heart.
1. A Present

Yu-Gi-Oh

~Star of Hope~

[Chapter 1]

"A Present"

By: Kat Lee

((First time in writing this type of fic. Ok, it's all about how Tea getting a millennium item, without knowing it. Er… well it's not really… gee I suck a summaries. Ok, Joey and Seto too have their own items… later… Ok. And no, this is not a yaoi/yuri fic. Go easy on me on this, and yes there is pairings. I'm all for it on Tea/Yugi pairings, also with Joey/Mai and Tristan/Serenity. Yes! And you can't make me change my mind… sorry. Oh and Yugi is surprisingly tall here, um… about the same height as Tea. ^__^ It's not fair that he is short, but that what makes him so cute! Ha ha, but that's my opinion. ^__^; yeah and they are all 17. Ok, on with the fic!))

~*~*~*~

 It was raining, and the sky was full of sorrow. Sadness washed over the girl's face after the news hit her. Her heart broke apart, and now she is lonelier than ever. She shook her head and smiled at the thought of her friends. Yes, she has friends, and they cared for her. But… her parents both died just like that, in a plane crash. They were heading to go to another one of those trips. Even if she barely sees them more than 5 times a year, she still loves them, cause they were after all her parents. Well, she mostly loves her mother better. She wasn't in good terms with her father. Somehow he tends to ignore her. The girl's mother would everyday call her to see how things were, and that was close enough than seeing her only five times. Hearing her makes her happy enough to know she cares.

 A sigh escaped her lips and she quickly wiped her tears away. Footsteps of running were heard from far. It was coming closer and louder. The girl didn't care who it was, and just let the rain wash her away into nothingness. A hand warm hand was placed on her arm, and it made the girl jump in surprise. She turned her head and met up with soft violet eyes. It looked worried upon hers. "Tea… What are you doing out here? You'll get sick." The boy said in his caring and soft tone.

 Tea Gardner smiled at the boy. She sniffed a bit. Good thing it was raining, or else he would have seen her crying. Tea didn't want him to see that. He was always worried for her, and she didn't want him to. "Yugi…I just went out to get fresh air, than suddenly it rained." She lied and her words where shaky.

 Yugi Moto frowned upon the girl. For one thing, Tea was great at making friends and helping them out, but she was never good at lying in front of him. Suddenly it hit him, why he was looking for her. The boy saw the girl's red nose and knew that she heard already. She cried. "I'm sorry…" Yugi whispered.

 The girl looked up at him with a confused look. The boy brushed a hand though her wet brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. "It's ok to cry… you must have heard about the… plane crash…" He whispered, staring deep within her sapphire eyes.

 Her heart ached, but with this boy around, it seems to be healing. She shook her head and hugged the boy. Her childhood friend was always there. He knew that her parents weren't around all the time, but he was. "I don't have to anymore… I just don't… feel like it…" She whispered to him.

 Yugi slightly pushed her to look upon her eyes again. "If you would feel better, maybe… you can stay over at my house?" He asked shyly, with a faint blush that Tea was blind to see.

 She smiled softly and nodded. "I would love to. Thank You, Yugi."

 Slowly and quietly the door closed. He stayed in the room with Tea until she fell asleep. He made sure she wouldn't go to the extreme after hearing that her parents died. That is why he wanted her to stay close by to him, that and something else. Yugi blushed lightly. // Aibou? // Called out a voice within the boy.

 Yugi jumped a bit. He breathed in and stood up straight. /You scared me. You haven't talked to me all day. What is it Yami? / Yugi Replied to his darker half.

 // Are you going to let your girlfriend stay her for some time? // Yami asked. Yugi can picture him smirking upon him.

 Yugi blushed deeply. / She is NOT my girlfriend… she is a girl who happens to be my best friend. / Yugi frowned.

 // Just to let you know, and I checked the calendar, Tea's birthday is next week. //

 Yugi gasped. /Aiya! You're right! I need to get her a present. / Yugi walked down stairs and greeted his grandpa who was resting on the recliner. It was a Sunday and the shop was closed. Yugi went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. /How bout we go out and get her something tomorrow, after school? /

 Yami shook his head. // Isn't Tea going to stay for a bit longer? //

 Yugi cringed. /Yeah, you're right. Um…/ Yugi jerked his hand back and sucked his thumb that he accidentally burned slightly. He ran to the faucet and let the cold water run over his finger. /How bout you go buy a present? I'll just hang out with her and stuff. /

 //And make out in your room, like in those horrid T.V. shows. // Yami snickered.

 /Shut up! / Yugi blushed even more. He got out a big chopping knife and some vegetables. Than he started cutting the greens in a fast and in a rhythm beat. Yugi then felt Yami sigh out in boredom, so he decided to come out of his soul room. The slightly taller darker half sat upon the counter and took an apple. He bit into it and watched his lighter half cut the vegetables in a quick speed, without cutting himself. "Fine, I'll get you that present. But I was hoping you would, because she IS your girlfriend after all. Cause don't you want to give her the 'perfect' present?"

 Yugi blushed again and stopped his work. He turned to Yami and slightly glared at him. He picked up the knife and pointed it at him. "She is not my _girlfriend_." Yugi's face softened, and then he went back to chopping the greens. "Well, you just buy something that looks nice to you. Um… just pretend that you are going to give something to the one you love the most and hope that she will treasure it always." Yugi stopped and put down the knife. "Hey Yami?"

 The darker half raised a brow. "What?"

 "Have you ever been in love before?" he asked.

 It was quiet for a moment, and Yami's head a pinging. "…I don't know…" he whispered. "…I can't remember…"

 "Hey ya two!" the voice shouted from across the street. Yugi and Tea looked up to see their New York speaking friends, Joey Wheeler. Their faces lighted up and they gave him their best morning smiles. "Morning Joey!" They both chirped in unison.

 When the sign lighted up, Yugi grabbed Tea's hand and they ran across the street to meet up with their friend. "Usually you are late in walking to school, Yugi. What, Tea woke you up and made you get up to walk together?" He laughed.

 The two both blushed. "So how was your date with Mai last Saturday?" Tea changed the subject.

 The tall boy looked up to the sky and was trying to remember his day. "Well… I can't remember what happened."

 Yugi and Tea sweat dropped at their friend. "You know if you tell that to Mai, she'll slap you silly for forgetting." Said Yugi.

 "Well, I think I had such a great time, that I forget things." He laughed to himself and was a bit embarrassed.

 The pair shook their heads, and they walked the rest of the way to their school. Time goes quickly if you're not really paying attention that much. Yugi was lost in his own thoughts. /Yami? / He called out to his darker half.

 //You know, you should be paying attention in class. // Yami replied.

 /But I don't want to! / He whined.

 Yugi saw the teacher walking by with a book in her hands. She was reading about some boring past of ancient China. Yugi grabbed his book and pretended to be reading along with the rest. She past by and Yugi sighed out. Something caught his eye, and it was a piece of folded up paper. He looked around to see whom it came from, but everyone got their heads in their book. Yugi shrugged and picked it up. He quietly unfolded it, and read it: 

Hey! I see you're not paying attention. Me either. I'm kind of bored, aren't you?

This teacher is making me want to hit my head on the desk continuously!

Write back!

-Tea ^ . ~

 Yugi snickered to himself, suppressing it from the teacher. He took out a paper and started to write:

So what? I'm bored as well.

Hitting your head isn't really a good idea, but running into the window and jumping out is better!

Oh, what do you want to do after school, huh?

-Yugi ^ . ^

 He folded up and looked up to see where the teacher was. It turned out that she was busy talking to a student who had fallen asleep. He passed it to Tea and she read it. She giggled a bit. Soon a note was passed back:

Jumping out? Funny.

Don't care where we go.

We better stop, or else we'd get caught again.

-Tea

P.S. That Joey, he's always sleeping.

 School was out and the two walked together through the halls. Joey spotted the two and sprinted towards them. He went between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "So, you guys want to hang somewhere? I'm dieing to go and eat something, right now. I was even dreaming about flying hot dogs!" The boy started to drool at the remembrance of the delicious dream he had. He even started to laugh to himself.

 Tea laughed at him, "Joey, you already ate three double cheese burgers for lunch."

 "But that wasn't enough. I'm a growing guy ya know." He smiled proudly.

 Yugi shook his head and mumbled. "More like a growing baby boy."

 Tea giggled at what he said. Joey shot his head at him, "What was that?"

 "Where's Tristan?" Yugi quickly changed the subject. "Yeah, haven't seen him for some time around." Tea added.

 Joey shrugged. "He's busy preparing to see Serenity. That guy is nuts, but if he broke my lil' sis's heart, I'm going to kick him hard in the…"

 Tea nudged him. "They are in love. Sort of like you and Mai, but you two have an odd way of showing it."

 "Hm… Ya know, I think I'm forgetting something again." Joey scratched his head. It was tugging at the back of his head after the name of Mai was said.

 When they stopped at a red light, a voice shrieked from across. "Joey Wheeler! Where do you think you're going!? We were supposed to meet each other at the café, you dope! I was waiting for 10 minutes!!"

 The trio looked up to see the gorgeous blonde, Mai Valentine. Joey scratched his head again. "That was what I was forgetting. Heh."

 Yugi and Tea sweat dropped at him, and shook their heads. When the light turned green, Joey ran across to his girlfriend and the two walked off to their meeting place. Mai was hitting the boy's head for forgetting again. The faint voice of Joey could still be heard. "I'm sorry Mai! Really…"

 Yami appeared and both Yugi and Tea jumped in surprise. "Yami! I told you to warn me before you come out!"

 "Sorry Aibou." He bowed his head. "I was thinking of _walking_ for a while." He said a bit quietly.

 Tea looked at the two oddly. "Oh yeah, ok. Here." Yugi took out a few bills of money and handed it to Yami. "Take care!"

 Yami stuffed the bills into his pocket and turned around. "Yeah, and don't go too far!"

 Yugi blushed deeply. "I'll get you back for that!!" He yelled after his Yami. Tea looked at Yugi in question. The boy just shook his head and they walked off. "Don't' mind him, he's delusional." Yugi muttered.

 "Ok." 'That's a lot of money if Yami is only going for a walk. But, why would Yami want money anyways?' Tea still was a bit confused. She shook her head from suspicion. She turned her head back at Yugi. "So… Where do you want to go? I mean we do have home work, thanks to that guy who fell asleep." She growled.

 Yugi laughed, "I think that guy was Joey."

 Tea made her hand into a fist, "I know! But, He'll get something tomorrow, wait and see." She smirked slyly with a spark in her eye.

 "Let's head to my house, I mean you are staying there for a while. Let's do our homework there." Yugi smiled. Tea nodded and they headed to the Turtle Game Shop.

 Shopping wasn't really his kind of thing. He really didn't understand why people, especially girl, go crazy over some sort of thing. Yami passed by a jewelry store and something caught his eye in the window display. He walked a bit backwards and stared at the thing on display. It was an ocean blue pendant with gold trimmings encircling it. But what really got him hypnotize was the shape of Horis's eye inside and in the middle. 'Some how that pendant seems familiar… but how?' He whispered.

 The hand opened and out dropped a pendant, hanging on the golden lace. It glittered in front of the two's eyes. "It's for you… You are…important and a girl…" The little voice said.

 The child in the cradle blew a raspberry and reached up for the lovely big jewel. The boy smiled with his pudgy cheeks plumping up as he saw the little baby giggling in joy.

 Yami shook his head and looked back at the pendant. It was a big jewel, about an inch big. He kept on staring, when a voice came up form behind. "What are you doing?"

 The teen turned around and looked at the replica of Ryou Bakura. But it was his Yami, known as Bakura. He narrowed his eyes. "Why would you care?" Yami said deeply.

 Bakura turned around and walked a way with a humph. "I'm warning you, pharaoh, I'm watching you…" He turned a corner and disappeared. Yami shook his head and headed in the store. He looked around more and went up to the store clerk. The lady smiled nicely at the costumer. "How can I help you?" she chirped.

 "Can you tell me how much is that thing is on display?" he asked pointing to the pendant he saw.

 The girl turned to it than back to Yami. "It's really 1000 dollars. But somehow no one wants it. You're like the first one to ever want it."

 "Why?"

 The girl shrugged. "Don't know. But that pendant was said to belong to a queen or some sort. Some beautiful young lady wore that. She had to be important to be found laying in the same place as one of the last Pharaohs of Egypt."

 Yami's eyes widened. "It was found in Egypt?" He asked in a whisper.

 She nodded her head. "The person who found that sold it to some store. This thing has been traveling the world, and no one wants to buy it. So now it ended up here, sitting out there as a display." The girl suddenly smiled widely. "Say, do you want it? I'll only give it for 100 bucks."

 Yami thought about it for a while, then nodded. He took out the money and had exact change. 'Yugi really wants to give her something special.' The girl took the money and took out the pendant from the display. She went into the back and came back with a golden and shining box. There was some sort of writing on it, that Yami can't place a finger on reading. "The pendant came with this. I bet who ever you are giving this to will love it!"

 "Actually, my friend sent me here to get something for his girlfriend." Yami smirked at his Aibou.

 The girl giggled. "He probably didn't have time buying stuff. Probably busy with his girl."

 Yami took the box and suddenly a jolt went through his body. His eyes spaced out and time around him froze.

 The pendant shined as the person who wore it moved. It swayed to every motion it made. A giggle escaped the parted red lips. "Thank you so much! Now I know where to keep my pendant safe." The voice sang. Two hands held up the golden box and it sparkled. It was brand new and custom made. The lips curled into a sweet and merry smile. The wind played along brushing against the strands of brunette. His hand moved along the side of the person's face, tucking the silky hair behind the person's ear. Heat rose up to both their faces…

 "Have a good day sir!" The voice called out.

 Yami shook his head and nodded to the store clerk. Yami can't get the feeling off his chest. Something strange is going on, and he can't tell what. 'So it's from Egypt… Bakura said something about watching me… why? Does he know something is coming up?'

 He entered through the door or the Turtle Game Shop, and got greeted by Yugi's grandpa. He ran up the stairs to Yugi's room to hide the lovely present. He opened the door and spotted the two sleeping on the floor. There were open books and papers scattered around them. Tea's head was lying on top of Yugi's chest, and they probably don't even know about it. Soft snoring was ringing in the room. Yami chuckled and swiftly hid the present in Yugi's underwear drawer. He smiled a bit than returned back to his soul room. A snort came about and Yugi scratched his head. Tea clutched her eyes tight than relaxed and shifted from her position.

 Inside the sock drawer, the golden box flipped open. The item inside glowed and shined brightly. At the same time, Tea glowed with the same blue aura. Strangely the millennium puzzle glowed as well, but Yami didn't notice, nor did the sleeping figures.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Ha, ha, ha. So what you think? Like or not, tell me, so I'll continue! Please no flames, ok? Oh and take this! I'm a PRO-TEA/ANZU fan! Hee, hee, and a 100% Yami/Anzu/Yugi supporter! But I'm more into Yugi with Tea and stuff, ha, ha, ha.

Ok, so like later is when more exciting stuff will begin. Just tell if I should continue. Ok ^ . ~)) 


	2. The Pendant

Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Star of Hope~

[Chapter 2]

"The Pendant"

By: Kat Lee

((Welp, 6 reviews is enough for me to continue. Sorry for my outburst the last time. Any hoot, action doesn't start here yet. Don't worry; I'm just trying to get my point out straight, so you'll understand some. Hee, hee. Like I said, straight pairings… don't worry. Yami gets a girl too… O.o))

~*~*~*~

 The door opened slowly and the girl entered her house. It was quiet, but it was like that all the time. But somehow, it was different, not like before. Tea Gardner has stayed over Yugi's house for a week already. She decided to head back to her own home, before she became a burden for staying there for such a long time. But Yugi insisted she stayed a bit more, even Yami and Grandpa. She had to refuse the offer, and she left the house quickly before she changed her mind. Tea was already settled and can calm herself down now. Staying with Yugi made her forget her sorrows.

 She dropped her bags on her couch and headed straight to the kitchen. She looked at the answering machine and saw there were 20 messages. She bet they were mostly all telemarketers. She pressed the button to listen to them, and headed for the refrigerator. She got out a few stuff and decided to make herself a sandwich. She didn't bother paying attention to the voices from the machine, but one caught her ear. It belonged to someone she recognize. "_Hey Tea, it's me Serenity.  I'm sorry to hear about your parents. My big brother told me about it yesterday. Well, anyways, I was wondering… Um… well you see, Joey's dad is heading to go somewhere, but he wants us to stay in Domino cause of our studies. My mother is all the way across the other town and we can't really stay over there. So I was thinking… if you don't mind any company in your house? I… I mean we promise to like help out and stuff…Yeah, that's all I was asking for. It's ok if you don't want us to go over there. It's such a burden and all. Well I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"_

 The machine beeped and a voice said that it was recorded two days ago. Tea gasped and wondered if they were still at Joey's dad's house. She picked up the phone and hurriedly dialed the number. The phone was ringing three times, after a rugged voice came over. "_Hello?"_

 Tea fiddled with her fingers. "Um… is Joey or Serenity Wheeler there? This is their friend Tea Gardner." She spoke timidly.

 There was a long pause than another voice came up. "_Tea?_" It was Serenity.

 "Hey! I heard the recorder. I just came in to my house today. Sorry I didn't reply quickly." Tea spoke.

 _"Where did you go?"_ Serenity asked. "_Joey said you've been going to school everyday."_

 Tea blushed. Her friends didn't know that she has been spending the night over at Yugi's for a while. "Um…" Tea laughed to herself. "Oh, I think it's ok if you stay at my house. I mean no one else would live here anyways." Typical Tea, always changing subjects when it comes to her and Yugi.

 Tea could picture her friend jumping for joy, but she was trying to sound calm. "_Really!?"_

 She nodded. "Yeah. You could stay for as long as you like." Tea smiled widely. She can't wait for them to stay over. No one really did cared to come over her big empty house.

 "_Thank you!"_ Serenity squealed. "_Joey's father is leaving tonight. We were going to rent out a motel for a while before going to my mother's boyfriend's house_."

 "But, it won't be the same with out you two. You guys are my friends." Tea smiled. "How bout you come over tonight?"

 "_Ok!"_ The girl on the other line chirped.

 Tea smiled widely. "Great! I'll be making dinner!" she giggled. The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Tea smiled widely and couldn't wait. She put away the stuff she was going to use to prepare her sandwich. Then she decided on what she'll make. She scanned the fridge and nothing good was there. "Well, I better go to the groceries. Since Joey is coming, I have to stock up on food supply." She giggled to herself. She wrote down things she'll buy. "Hey! I should invite Yugi and Yami over for dinner? But I just left their house after lunch a few hours ago… Oh well, I'll just ask anyway, later." Tea ran out her house and headed to the store.

 Yugi got out of the shower and was wrapped with a towel around his waist. He spotted Yami on the bed reading some magazine of Dueling monsters. 'Now, why would the king of games want to read some stupid magazine?' he asked himself.

 Unfortunately the link to his dark spirit was open. "I just happen to be bored and I found Joey's old magazine to amuse myself." He said sarcastically.

 Yugi shook his head and went inside his drawer. He picked up an article of clothing. Then something golden and shiny caught his eye. He unburied it and picked it up. "Is this the gift?" Yugi asked. He looked all around admiring the shape and nice sparkling color.

 The darker half looked up and sat up. "Yeah. The lady said it was some item they found in Egypt."

 "What a coincidence." Yugi sweat dropped.

 Yami narrowed his eyes. "No. I did not get it cause it came from there. I got it cause something drew me to it… A familiar feeling…" He whispered.

 Yugi shrugged. "Well, it's a nice jewelry box. And it really looks expensive." He was about to put back the box.

 "That box came with the item inside." Yami growled.

 The lighter half opened the golden box. There he saw the resting sapphire stone, with gold trimmings embracing it. The color drew him closer, for it reminded him so much of the color of Tea's eyes. "Wow…" He awed. "This was the thing that was 'so expensive'?" And he believed it. Yugi then closed the box and hid it back in the drawer. Yugi smiled. "Thanks for getting it, anyways. It's really a nice gift."

 Yami just waved a hand and fell back down on the bed. Yugi put his clothing on, and then the phone rang. It stopped right away. Yugi's grandpa must have picked it up. As suspected, the old man called out for his grandson. "Yugi!"

 The boy opened his door and replied, "Yes, grandpa?"

 "Your girlfriend is on the phone." He snickered. Yami chuckled and Yugi glared at him. "Ok, grandpa." He called back. Yugi closed the door and grumbled. "She's not my girlfriend." He picked up the phone and answered with a bright smile. "Hello?"

 "_Hey Yugi!_" Tea on the other line blushed and sweat dropped at his grandfather. "_I just want to ask if you and Yami would like to have dinner at my place? Joey and Serenity are coming over and I'm going to call Tristan over too."_

 Yugi smiled. "Ok." He chirped happily.

 "_Ok, cool. I thought you wouldn't cause I just left there after that wonderful lunch."_ Tea secretly sighed out in relief.

 "It's no problem. Well I'll see you later then." They said their good byes and Yugi hang up.

 "She asked you out on a date?" Yami smirked. Yugi growled at his darker half and pounced on him.

 The halls were getting cleared and the students hurriedly went in their respected classrooms. Joey, Serenity and Tea burst through the school doors and ran through the halls. "See ya!" Serenity parted from them and ran as fast as she could. Joey and Tea started to pray that the teacher wouldn't send them to detention. "I should have left you to sleep all day, but no. I had to waist my time on waking you up." Tea grumbled to herself. Unfortunately Joey heard her. "Sorry!" He peeped.

 The tardy bell rang, and they made it through the door. Then their teacher, who wasn't very happy about tardy students, greeted them. "Well, you two are late by 30 seconds!" She yelled at them. They bowed their heads and walked up to their seats. 'It was 30 second only. Geez, it wasn't like 30 minuets.' Tea turned her head towards Yugi. He smiled widely and waved. Tea smiled back and turned her attention to the Teacher from hell.

 It was lunchtime, and the students walked around through the halls. Yugi and his friends were around the table they usually sit. Serenity and Tristan were sitting beside each other, with Joey eyeing them carefully. Ryou and even Kaiba were there. They all befriended him, but Joey wasn't really in good terms with the CEO. Yugi smiled to himself when he stared at Tea. She was talking about something with Ryou, and didn't notice him staring at her. 'I bet she doesn't even know it's her birthday today.' Yugi laughed to himself.

 //What part of Tea attracts you to stare at her all day? // Yami had a sly grin.

 Yugi frowned at his dark spirit. /I do not look at her that way! /

//Sure…//

 /Hey! Are you amusing yourself by staring at Tea? / Yugi growled.

 //Jealous are we? Well I'm not interested in my Hikari's girlfriend. // Yami said in a suave manner. Yugi in turn glared back at his Yami.

 Joey waved a hand in front of Yugi. The boy blinked and blushed. "Sorry…"

 "Well, the bell rang." He saw how the others were picking up their stuff. Yugi jumped out of his seat and gathered his stuff. "See ya." They all called out to each other. Yugi ran and spotted Tea. He ran up beside her and they smiled at each other. The two walked together to their class.

 The day ended and Tea and Yugi again walked out the school together. "Hey, Tea. You want to come over? The others are… But I'm not sure with Tristan and Serenity." Tea smiled and nodded. "Sure."

 "Come on let's go there before they get there." Yugi grabbed her hand and dragged her to the game shop. Since the boy had grown, he became faster for Tea to keep up with. They both entered through the door. Tea's hand was released and she was panting hard. Yugi apologized, and then his head snapped in remembrance. "Oh yeah! I have to show you something." Tea looked at him tiredly. "Ok."

 "Hello there Yugi. Oh and I see Tea is here also." He waved at them both. "So Tea, have you decided to stay her a bit more longer? Like actually live here?" He smiled sweetly.

 Yugi blushed and Tea sweat dropped. "Uh… Well, you see I have to watch over Joey and Serenity. Their father went somewhere. Sorry."

 Grandpa's face saddened. "Oh."

 Yugi became annoyed and grabbed Tea's hand. "C'mon, I want to show you before the others come over." Then the two ran upstairs, leaving Yugi's grandpa alone. "And I was hoping she would have lived with us… I mean, Yugi sure will be very happy." He clasped his hands together, and then stared to daydream over Yugi's future with a certain girl. "Then we'll have little Yugi's and Tea's running around our little game shop!"

 They entered the room, and Yugi told Tea to sit down. She found a nice spot on his bed. Tea waited patiently, as Yugi rampaged through his underwear drawer. Yugi paused at his task than turned his head. "Tea, close your eyes and no peeking!" He smiled widely.

 Tea looked at him weirdly, than did as what she was told. Tea was anxious to open her eyes, cause this waiting was making her feel excited about something. Then, Yugi's voice spoke up. "Ok, open them!" he happily said.

 Slowly the pair of sapphire blue eyes opened. Tea's eyes widened at surprise. "Happy Birthday!" Yugi chirped. Tea's mouth was hanging open with utter shock. "It's my birthday?" She stared at the golden box in front of her. It was very beautiful, with foreign designs and writings.

 Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, and you forgot." He handed the box to Tea. She didn't expect it to be that heavy, for such a small box. 'Must be real gold… But how could he afford it?' Tea's hand traced the smooth outer covering, feeling the imprinted words. "There's also something inside." Yugi sat down on the bed, making Tea jump a bit. Slowly the girl opened the golden box and she gasped out. She wanted to say something, but no words came out. It was a big blue pedant with golden trimmings. It hung from a golden chain necklace so she can wear it and keep it near. "Yugi…" She whispered.

 The boy smiled widely. "You want to wear it?" Tea nodded shyly. Yugi took the stone out of the padded box and let it hang on the gold chain. Tea turned towards him, and she looked down blushing deeply. The boy reached behind her neck, and she could feel him breathing on her forehead. He moved back, and the stone perfectly hung around her neck. Tea looked up and stared into the boy's violet eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered in a squeak. Oblivious to them, the puzzle was glowing faintly as a weird reaction to the pendant.

 Yugi smiled than winked at her. "Yugi!!" called a voice. "Your friends are here."

 The boy quickly stood up and knew that they would be coming up. So he quickly opened the door and went out. *Wham* the boy opened his eyes and found himself on the floor. He rubbed his head and looked at the other person on the floor too. "Joey?" Yugi moaned.

 Tea walked out the door and saw the two. She helped Yugi up, and Joey got up himself. Ryou and Kaiba walked up. ((Like I said, they befriended him)) "Nice going little doggie." Kaiba murmured.

 Joey whipped his head and glared at him. "What did you say?" He gritted his teeth. Kaiba just smirked and turned away with his arms crossed. Ryou sweat dropped and went between. "Hey you two."

 Tea shook her head. "What are we standing here for, let's head down." Yugi suggested. He walked off first and Tea followed closely behind. The other three boys trailed behind. "It makes you wonder what those two were doing up there." Joey whispered. Ryou chuckled and Kaiba smirked.

 After eating a few for dinner, they were finishing off their homework together. They had so much that it practically made Joey faint. "I can't take this anymore!" He whined.

 "You're never going to graduate if you have that kind of attitude." Kaiba grumbled.

 The blonde snapped up and glared at the CEO. "Hey Tea. Where did you get that?" Ryou spoke up, pointing to the big stone hanging around her neck. Tea held it in her hand and blushed. "Um… Yugi gave it to me… for my birthday." She whispered softly.

 Joey's eyes popped up in shock. "I forgot!" he stood up and practically yelled out. "Today is your birthday!"

 Tea sweat dropped. "Well you don't have to tell the whole world, Joey." She laughed to her self. "Actually, I forgot myself."

 Everyone sweat drops. "How can you forget?" asked Ryou.

 "Well, with everything that's happening. It's just happening so fast…" Tea said quietly.

 Summer was drawing near, and the students of Domino High were anxious to get out. It was springtime after all, and it was pouring outside. Lectures today got very boring. Tea looked to her side, past Yugi out at the window. Joey fell asleep, and so did Tristan. Yugi's eyes were half way open and Ryou ignored the teacher by reading a novel. Kaiba, sitting at one of the side desks, was amusing himself by watching his friends. Tea sighed out. She really wanted to go out into the rain. School was a bit boring to her, and she wished there was action, like when they were at the Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City.

 Time to time, Tea believed that she would feel a presence from her stone. But she wasn't sure. The writings on the golden box was said to be Egyptian, but when she went up to Isis, she couldn't read it. She said it was some sort of Egyptian writing, but a bit mixed up in another way. Tea shrugged. There was a snort from behind, and Tea turned her head to see whom it were from. There were three other students as well who was sleeping. The girl sighed out and looked up front, staring at the clock. ||Interesting…||

 Tea jerked her head up and looked around. 'Huh?' She looked around her. Almost everyone surrounding her was half asleep. ((What an obedient class)) 'Ok, I'm just imagining things…' She whispered to herself. || Imagining things mean, you see things that are not real. || Said that voice again.

 The girl's face scrunched up and was a bit frightened. She jumped a bit from her seat. 'Ok, who are you? And where are you?' She looked around cautiously. After patiently waiting, there was no response. Tea sighed out and told herself she was just hearing things and going crazy cause the lectures are boring her to death. School ended and Tea hurriedly ran home. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Joey went off to meet Mai, and Serenity was probably home. Tea noted to herself to call Yugi later. She was afraid that the boy might be really worried for her, cause she rushed out without saying anything to him. They would usually walk home together.

 Tea opened the door and a fresh scent filled the house. She took a deep breath and sighed out happily. Something did smell good, and Tea bet that Serenity cooked something very delicious for dinner. She entered the kitchen, and as suspected, Serenity was wearing an apron and tending a pot on the stove. "Wow! It smells really good in here." The brunette complimented.

 "Thank you!" Serenity smiled. "Though it may smell really nice right now, but I'm not finished yet. Oh, and I invited Tristan over. Would that be ok?" She turned around with pleading eyes.

 Tea nodded an okay. "Sure." She turned around and past the living room. "I'll be upstairs!" she called over the shoulder. Tea heard a faint okay and she ran to her room. Tea closed the door and fell into her soft and comfy bed. The day got to her and her eyes were closing. || Hey! Don't you have homework to do? || Tea snapped open her eyes and popped up from her bed. "The hell?"

 Tea looked around her room to see if anyone was in here as well. But no one was. "Ok… this is creeping me out. Where are you?" she called out. If you were someone else and were watching her talk to herself, you'd think she was crazy. ||Humph. I've been around you for quite some time now, and I got bored. Can't I at least talk to you? ||

 The brunette sat down and took in some breaths. "Who are you?" Tea asked calmly.

 ||I… I don't remember… || the voice whispered.

 Tea knew now that it was a female. She had a deeper voice than Tea's. Not like a merry tune she always carried. Tea then suddenly saw something in the mirror. There, a girl, about her age, was sitting on her. Well, she was transparent, so Tea could see herself. Tea stood up and stared at the mirror. Her mouth was gaping open, but the other girl wasn't. She looked exactly like herself, but a bit different. Her eyes were narrower than hers, and in an Icy blue color. Her hair was past her shoulders, and had some strands of golden highlights. The other girl was slightly taller, about an inch or so. And her body was perfect in every curve, like a dream super model. She wasn't wearing the uniform Tea had on, but black tight and revealing attire. "How…? Are you my Yami?" Tea whispered.

 ||I guess… if that's what you want to call me. || The girl answered.

 Tea's eyebrows went up in question. "Do I have a Millennium Item?" she asked.

 ||Don't understand what you mean…|| Her darker half answered.

 Tea shrugged and gave up questioning her spirit that didn't know or remember anything. She stood up straight and stared back at her. "If you don't have a name, then I'll call you something…Well, I can't call you Yami, cause that is Yugi's spirit's name." Tea took in a breath and stared to ponder. "What's a good name for you?" She started to carefully look at her spirit closely. The spirit's eyes caught her attention. The color was unnatural, like it was close to a silvery light blue color. A shiver was sent down her spine by staring to long into her eyes. It was like ice… "I could call you Kori."

 ||Why? || Her spirit asked.

 "Well, because you have ice like eyes. Well, sort of." Tea shrugged. "Kori mean ice." ((I read it in some site that ice in Japanese is kori… I'm not sure though.)) Tea smiled. Kori shrugged and accepted the new name she was given. "Hey! Can you like… come out of there? Yami gets out of the Millennium Puzzle and he is like an ordinary real guy. So does Ryou's and Malik's Yami."

 || I don't know? || Kori answered. Tea sighed and fell back into her bed. It was silent for a while. ||Aibou? || Kori's voice spoke. "How did you know to call me that?" Tea whispered out.

 ||I saw it in your memories… well, I accidentally went through them…|| Tea frowned, but let it pass. "What is that you wanted to ask me?" She asked.

 Kori's voice became monotonous. || I would like it if you don't tell your friends about me yet. I just have some feeling that they shouldn't know yet. ||

 The lighter half didn't question her request. "Ok…"

 Crimson color peered through the darkened scenery. The pair of eyes blinked as the wind blew through long strands of raven hair. She pushed back the irksome strands. She parted her lips and breathed out. The wind carried her breath and she smiled eerily. "I know you're here. And I'm going to make you mine…" Her dark tone was haunting.

 Inside his soul room, Yami's violet eyes popped open and he jerked up from his bed. He breathed huskily and let beads a sweat drop down from his head. "Something is coming…" He whispered to himself.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Review please! I really need some inspiration from you fans. But no flames!! Hee, Hee. Bye!!!))


	3. Familiar Presence

Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Star of Hope~

[Chapter 3]

"Familiar Presence"

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimer: don't own anything…. Sadly….

((Had to change the title, someone told me that I copied his or her story…. But honestly I never have read the author's fic before… But the name was a bit close to his/her title. I apologies! Really! I never meant to copy any one's work. And my concept for this story is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay different from yours.

Anyways… thanks for all your reviews… hope you enjoy! I might make an acceptation that Yami will end up with... ;-P))

~*~*~*~

 It was a nice day, bright and sunny. Puts everyone into cheery moods. Well, most of the people. Tea's newly found yami learnt how to come out of her own soul room. Yet no one knows of her existence, Tea is having a hard time keeping Kori from her friends. Especially when Yugi is around. She gets shivering feelings when she thinks of Yami eyeing her suspiciously. Yami Tea, or Kori, stared out the window, glaring into the brightness. It has been days and Tea was adjusted to the feeling of Kori being there. Yugi took some time to realize that there was a spirit with in him, or rather his Puzzle.

 Tea came out of the bathroom, dressed in her uniform. She dried her hair and started to brush it down. "How come I can't tell them about you yet? Is there something that you're hiding?" She suddenly spoke. She never really did ask her that, but it just came up.

 The girl felt her yami shrug. "Because… I'd want to skip their questionings. I really don't remember my past, so what's the use of asking me on how I ended up in that stone you carry." The two discovered that Kori's soul room was in the pedant the whole time. Could it be that Yugi gave it to Tea, but didn't know that it could be a millennium item? If so, Yami could have felt the presence of Kori.

 Tea put down the brush and looked up to her darker half. "Are you coming with me to school?"

 "And what, be your source of entertainment during your lessons? You should be learning, not get bored." Kori mused. She raised a brow at her. Tea's eyes were pleading, and Kori couldn't stand that stare. She gave up and sighed out. "Fine. But I get to wake up baka Wheeler."

 The lighter half giggled and exits her room. Kori returned to her soul room. Every morning, Kori would sometimes wake up Joey. The spirit found out she had a few magic up her sleeves. So she would wake him up with a bolt of electricity or a tiny ball of fire. This time, she sprayed him with cold water, with only the tip of her finger. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

 Joey was far from Tea today. He kept slipping glances at her. Afraid she might do something to him. He suspects that something is going on with her, but doesn't know what. Tea looked at him, and he looked away. She giggled. |You really scared the heck out of him! |

 Kori smirked. || Thank you. ||

 Yugi saw this and neared Tea. "What's wrong with Joey?" he whispered to her.

 "I don't know, but when I was downstairs I heard him scream. He woke up the whole entire neighborhood!" She said sarcastically. She lied, but laughed at it to herself.

 The boy shrugged. "Ok?"

 The bell rang, and it was homeroom. Everyone sat on their respective desks, and stayed quiet when the teacher entered. Yugi took one last glace at Tea. She caught his eyes and smiled at him. He returned her gesture. "Class, there is a new student in our class. She's new here, and I'd like you to all be nice to her." She glared at everyone. "Understand!"

 The class all nodded their heads slowly. The teacher went back into happy mode and smiled. "Great! Come on in sweetie. Go ahead introduce yourself."

 A girl, wearing the uniform that girls do, entered through the doors. She was really stunning. Made most boys stare at her and couldn't keep their mouths close. She had raven hair with red highlights. She had long batted eyelashes and sparkling ruby eyes. Her lips were a dark shade of red, and she wore perfectly well done makeup. Her smile was taunting to everyone, making you believe she is a nice girl. Yet it was haunting to Tea. "Morning everyone." Her voice irritated Tea in just one click. 'Gees, she is very perky now is she?' She voice was like a sweet sing song tone, with a high pitch. She was very happy in a weird way. "My name is Crème Dawnson. I hope I make a lot of friends and get really settled here!" She giggled.

 Tea felt sick to her stomach. 'Oh my god. She makes me feel like throwing up. Now!'

 ||Hey, calm down. || Kori spoke. Then there was a pain on her chest. Tea clutched hers, trying to subdue the pain. Kori just placed a hand over her chest. |What's happening? | Tea gasped.

 ||Don't know…||

 Crème smiled happily and saw a boy with blonde bangs and with maroon and black hair put up in a different style. Her smile turned to an evil like grin. 'There he is…' The teacher gave her a sitting assignment, and placed her behind Tea. The brunette froze in place. She felt like a dark presence past by her, while Crème walked by. ||This isn't good…||

 Tea ran out of the door, and received weird stares. She leaned against the wall, and breathed out. She wheezed every time she breathed in. It was like she was suffocating in the room, or like her lungs couldn't expand. |Kori. What was that? |

 ||Calm down Aibou. ||

 Yugi saw Tea and looked at her with worry. He came up to her and softly spoke. "Tea, Are you ok?" He touched her cheek and brushed some hair behind her ear. Suddenly he realized what he was doing, and put his arm to his side. He blushed deeply. He could hear the girl breathing hoarsely. Yugi frowned and took her hand. "Tell me, is something wrong?" He asked gently, yet firm.

 Tea stared into his violet pools. She was drawn in them, and couldn't look away. "Yugi…"

 "Ahem." The two blushed and separated from each other. It was Ryou with a sly grin. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He looked innocent and trusting.

 Yugi and Tea glared at him and simultaneously said, "Nothing Happen!" They shouted at the boy.

 Ryou sweat dropped and put up his hands in defense. "Ok." He shook out from his shock and stared at Yugi. "During class, did you feel a dark presence?" He spoke in a low tone.

 The other boy shook his head. "No, why? Is something up?" Yugi spoke at the same level.

 Tea could obviously hear. She felt it; maybe Ryou can help her or fill her in on some info. "My yami told me something bad is going to happen, and he doesn't like it."

 The air was thick between them, and Tea was feeling uncomfortable. "Um, heh. I'm hungry, aren't you?" Tea scratched her head.

 The two boys blushed and nodded. They started walking towards were their other friends are. A hand grabbed Tea's wrist, and pulled her back. She saw Yugi walking off, not noticing she wasn't there beside him. She turned her head and face… Bakura? "You felt it too. And I know something is up with you." He spoke in a low gruff voice. Tea was a bit frightened by him. She slowly pulled her wrist from his grip and just stared at Bakura. His eyes were suspiciously eyeing at her. She uneasily turned around and went after Yugi.

 ||What was that about? || Tea turned her head behind to see if he was following, but no sign. |I don't know… but I think he'll be on my case until I tell him about you, Kori. | Tea turned her head back forwards her then she fell on the floor. She looked up and saw that girl. Suddenly a sting in her chest came back. Tea clenched her teeth. "Sorry…" she said to her. Tea let up her hand for some assistance in helping her up. But none came. 'Some nice girl she is.'

 Tea got up and looked at the girl. "Crème right?"

 The girl was staring at her with cold eyes. "Guess you don't want to know me…" Tea whispered. Crème glared at her, and Tea's pain grew more.  |It hurts! | The pendant lightly glowed, and silver blue eyes opened to glare back at the ruby eyes girl. "What is your problem?" Yami Tea spoke in her low tone.

 Crème gave her an amusing look. "Stay away from him. He's mine, so back off." She gave 'Tea' a snotty look and walked away. |What does she mean? | Tea asked from the soul room.

 ||I don't know, but I definitely don't like her. ||

 "Hey Tea, what are you doing here?" A British accent came up from behind. Kori turned around and saw his smile fade. He felt uneasy under her stare. "Nothing!" Chirped Tea. She returned to her original body with a smile on her face. "C'mon, they must be worried I'm gone, and I don't want that."

 Weeks past, and Crème has been on Tea's case. That girl was rude and obnoxious to the brunette. Whenever she was alone, the girl would spit dreadful words to Tea. "And she is all over Yugi! And he doesn't even know that. The girl is flirting with him!" Growled Tea. She was fuming.

 Serenity sighed. "You're just jealous, Tea. Yugi won't fall for any other girl because you're his girlfriend."

 "I'm NOT his girlfriends and we aren't even dating!" yelled out Tea while her face was beet red.

 The younger girl scratched her nose. "Well, I think I've seen the Crème girl. And believe me, I know a bitch when I see one. And she IS one." Serenity shuddered at the mental picture of the raven-haired girl.

 "Thanks for cheering me up, but it's not working." Tea sighed and calmed herself down. She plopped down on the couch and put her arm over her head. She blocked out the light from her view. Serenity stood up from her seat and sat back down next to the older girl. "The weird thing is…" She started, in a light whisper. "I get a chilling pain here inside my chest. It hurts really badly, but I don't know why. It's happens everything she passes by me or she's near me."

 Serenity looked worriedly over her. "Tea… there is something you're hiding from us. I know. It's like… You space out time to time. It's like… You too have a yami like Yugi and Ryou."

 'Oh, Serenity, you don't know how right you are. But… I wish I could tell, but I can't.' Tea removed her arm from her eyes. The light above blinded her. She focused her eyes and adjusted to the light. She sat up and looked at Serenity. She was worried for her. Tea placed a hand on Serenity. "No need to worry, Serenity." She pleaded.

The younger girl sighed. "I'll lay off your case for now Tea, but I'll not stop worrying over you. Friends care for others, and we want to help. That is what you told me." Serenity stood up and went to head for the kitchen. "You have to get over your stubbornness, and for once care for yourself than others. Others, too, get worried over you."

 "Wait." A voice came from behind. Serenity turned around to see Tea standing up. She clutched on to the gift Yugi gave to her tightly and dearly. Tea's hair fell to cover her expression as her head was bowed down. |Sorry Kori… | There was a pause of silence, and the brunette couldn't get the words off the tip of her tongue. "Serenity… I…"

 The younger girl blinked. A flash of light emitted from Tea. She glowed softly with an aura hugging her. Then, another girl stood behind her. Her arms were crossed, and she was facing towards the windows, so she only saw her side view. Serenity's mouth gapped open. The other's girls features were just like her friend's. She had chocolate brown hair, but longer, passing her shoulders. She was slightly taller than Tea, and well curved. Her eyes were narrower and the color was different. The younger girl couldn't believe it. Her mouth was still slightly open in shock. "Tea…"

 The smaller brunette looked back up and stared at Serenity. "I… I wanted to tell you, but Kori didn't want anyone know she was here."

 "Kori… She's your yami?" Serenity calmed down and stepped forward a bit. The darker Tea was still staring off to the windows, never turning her head. She wore gangster look attire. Her red shirt barely covered her abdomen, showing her navel. She had a black vest, only centimeters longer than her turtleneck-sleeveless shirt. She wore tight hugging hipster black jean pants, being held by a belt.

 Tea smiled a bit at Serenity's awe. She nodded and held out her pendant to her. "Turns out this were where she was kept."

 "But… wouldn't Yugi or even Yami be able to tell it was a Millennium Item. Plus, I thought there was only seven items." Serenity came close to Tea, and then looked at her yami. She saw a tint of her silver-blue eyes.

 Kori closed her eyes and titled her head down. "I wanted my Aibou to keep this from her friends, because I don't want them to know I'm here." Her voice was monotonous. "Yet."

 Serenity quivered. "Why?" Tea looked at Serenity. 'She sure wants to know everything… Can't blame her. She's just curious and it took her some time to believe that Yugi and Ryou had yamis and about the Millennium Items.'

 Tea's yami looked back up and stared forward. "A lot will happen, and I don't want that."

 There was a long pause of silence. Serenity took in the information, but yet she had more questions to ask. Not wanting to get the darker half angry, the girl nodded. "I promise I won't tell." She smiled at Tea. The brunette's face lifted and she smiled back.

 The door opened and a voice ringed through the house. "I'm HOME!!!!"

 There was a whacking sound and a moan was its reply. "Ow!"

 Joey entered the living room with Mai Valentine hanging on his arm. "Hey you two!" Joey's girlfriend greeted.

 Serenity looked back at Tea, and Kori was gone. She turned back to her brother and smiled. She jumped up and went towards the two. "So… How was your date?"

 The boy blushed hard and laughed nervously. "Uh… You don't want to know."

 A giggled came up from behind, and they stared at Tea. "Why don't we want to know?"

 "Fine I'll tell." Mai pointed out. "You may want to sit down for this." She warned.

 "Nah. It's ok." Serenity reassured.

 Joey turned around and slumped in shame or embarrassment. "Well, anyways. We went out to this restaurant, right? Across was a dancing bar. I suggested we go after, and Joey was hesitant on going in there. So I dragged him in there, with him whining like a baby." Mai glared at the blonde boy. Joey stood straight feeling the glare burning at his back. He turned around and waved mindlessly at the girls. Tea and Serenity snickered. Mai took off her glare from the boy and went back into telling the story. "So, we were in that dancing bar. I went out in the crowd dancing having a good time, while Joey was at the bar."

 "Well, that's because he was two left feet." Tea laughed. Joey glared at the girl but it took no effect.

 Mai chuckled. "Yeah that's right. Then, there was this creep who went up to me and did gross stuff. He was like a pervert of something. I think Joey saw this and he yelled out in rage, making the whole room quiet. I was shocked at this as well. So, he like, made his way through the crowd, and out of no where, he punched the guy square on the nose."

 Serenity clasped her hands. "Wow Joey!" Her brother scratched his nose and blushed.

 "But it's not the end. So like I decided I wanted to get out. So we walked out. Then, the big dope Joey is, he tripped. Just as he tripped the same guy, I guess, was about to hit him back. But the guys tripped over Joey and fell across the floor. The guy was out cold after the impact, and Joey stared at him for a while. He turned around to look at the crowd and was like 'That's what I planned all along.' People started laughing and all."

 "Oh my gosh! Joey evade the hit by pure dumb luck." Tea laughed hard. Joey sighed and let the humility surround him. "I guess he was just lucky that he didn't get hit back." Serenity giggled.

 "And Mai wouldn't get off my case when we walked the whole way home." Joey grumbled.

 Mai's smile grew bigger. "That's because when we got out of the dancing bar, out of no where, he-he…" Mai couldn't hold in the laugh anymore. "He cut the cheese, and it was so loud, that made the man at the entrance pass out!" The girls then blew up in laughter. They fell on the floor laughing really hard. Mai clutched her stomach. "And we had to… get out of the place before… the police convicted him for murder! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Joey blushed deeply. "Ok, that's it. I'm going to bed!" The boy ran up stairs in embarrassment and there was a slam of a door. The girls' laughter still rang through out the house. Hopefully they won't tell the guys about it at school…

 "I'm bored."

 A hand picked up two duel cards and brought it up close to her face. She brushed a few strands of her dark hair. Her red lips brushed against the card and it glowed. The girl threw the card through the dark abyss. With a flash of little light, the card floated above a city. It glided down and ended up on the park grounds of the night. It soon merged into the ground and disappeared.

 "I know you will come little girl. I know your little secret too. But you can't hide it. I WILL corrupt your little insect life." The voice echoed in the eerie dark room.

 It was a Saturday and Yugi escaped his house for some air. The shop was closed for a while, because his Grandpa was going to travel somewhere. Yugi didn't feel like tending the shop today. Though he knows that it will mess up with the finances. Many thoughts entered his mind. 'I wonder what's wrong with Tea. She seems… distant from me. Like she doesn't want to be near me. Why?'

 Yugi looked up and found himself in the park. 'How did I end up here?' The boy shrugged and kept on walking. The warm air swirled around him, and the tress rustled with the summer eve winds. The boy stopped at the center of the park and looked around. He narrowed his eyes and felt his heart racing. /Yami…/

 Soon the puzzle glowed and Yami replaced the sweet and innocent boy. The winds became a bit harsher and encircled the ex-pharaoh. He stood his ground and prepared for the in coming danger. "Come out." He ordered in a calm low tone. A spot on the ground, close to him, glowed brightly in a circle. Then out came a form that made the yami gasp out.

 Serenity and Joey decided to do the grocery shopping, and let Tea rest for a while. The brunette stayed home. She was sitting on the floor of the living room, next to the coffee table. In front of her was her yami, named Kori. "Do you like dueling monsters?" Tea titled her head.

 "Duel Monsters?" Kori questioned. "Oh, that popular card game, that really isn't a card game. I think I saw it in your memories." The darker girl looked out the window. "Some how, little by little, I'm regaining some memories of my past. Yet, I still don't know who I really am."

 Tea stared at her. She badly wants to know about her past, cause in interests her. She wants to know, how her soul got stuck in that pendant. "Back then, the card game wasn't called Duel Monsters. I think they were called… the Shadow Games."

 Kori's hikari smiled. "That's right. Yugi said that the pendant was found in an old Egyptian ruin or tomb. So you must be Egyptian like Yami and Bakura."

 It was quiet for a while. "Can I see… your cards?" Kori asked. Tea nodded and stood up. "It's in my backpack upstairs. I'll be back." She ran upstairs with the sounds of hitting the floor was heard. Kori smirked at her hikari. Somehow, she was glad that she ended up with her. Like they were destined to be as one. She looked out the window and her eyes became empty.

 _The little girl was eager to play with the boys. She watched at the sideline as they played a famous game among the children, as well as everyone on in the city. She wanted to show the boys the monsters she found. "Sorry…But you can't play with us. You'll be sorry if you lose." One boy said._

_ "Plus you're too young to be hanging with us." The other boy scolded._

_ The girl's eyes blurred with tears, but she pushed them back. "I may be younger than you guys, but I'm stronger then you!" She pointed to one of the boys in the group._

_ The boy she pointed to just laughed, and the others followed. But one boy didn't feel the humor. He stared at the little girl with sincere. The girl saw this and lightly blushed. Then she shook her head and turned away cause of her stubbornness. And the girl ran away with her little legs carrying her to anywhere from them._

 "Hey! Kori!" A voice flowed in.

 Yami Tea blinked and her silver blue eyes filled with life again. She turned her head at Tea. The girl smiled at her yami and handed her deck of cards. Kori took it and browsed through it. "I know they suck, but I won a few times with it. Just by pure luck though, or the guys go easy on me." Tea hung her head in shame.

 'The cards… they look like my monsters I use to have. But some are missing.' Kori was regaining more memories. "You have perfect cards. They looked just like mine, but some card you don't have." Kori spoke in her low tone.

 The yami closed her eyes and focused her energy. Tea's pendant around her neck stared to glow. It floated up and the girl stared in utter shock. The deck of cards on the middle of the table glowed faintly with the aura around Kori. Soon the cards one by one lifted from the deck and floated around the air. It encircled the girls in a row. Then the cards moved to encircle Kori. She lifted one hand at the same length of the floating cards. Soon the cards went back into the same spot on a stack. Kori opened her eyes and everything went back to normal. Though, Tea wasn't looking normal, but surprised. The yami smirked. She picked up the cards and shuffled it. She picked up the first few cards and flip them face up. Tea stared at the 10 new cards. Her mouth hung open and awe.

 "You have very pretty cards Tea." Then Kori's eye glistened. "But not pretty and perfect enough."

 The hikari laughed and bit. "You were a fairy tale kind of person, judging by the cards we you use to have." She took one card from her hand and stared at it. She touched in softly and admires the appearance. She looked down at the attack and defense points. "Wow!" she whispered "1950/2000 points."

 Kori smiled at her. Then a strange feeling made her sit up straight. Her eyes opened wide. Then she narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head towards the window. Tea shivered and looked up at her yami. Her face grew worried. "What is it?" Tea asked.

 "Something in the park. Like a… Duel Monster." Kori responded.

 Tea stood up in even more shock. "What!?"

 "Come on. Let's go check it out." Kori stood up and headed fro the door. But then a slender and small hand gripped on her wrist. "No you can't. Th-they might be there. They'll see you."

 The yami smirked. "Trust me." Tea's pendant glowed, and only Kori stood. She stared at the deck of cards and took it with her. Then she left the house, towards the park.

 The two airborne monsters flew higher into the sky. Yami growled unable to look up because of the afternoon sun. One monster was a Valkyrie. Her wings spread widely and she cast down her attack. The boy dodged the best he could and rolled away, before the other monster could slice him with its sharp claws. The other monster was a Queen Bird. "Who could summon a duel monster to life?" he stood up and looks at the two beady monsters. 'Is there someone out there with a millennium item as well? But I thought we had all seven items?' Yami thought. /No time to ponder, destroy them. They'll cause attention. / Yugi's voice came about. Yami Yugi dodged another attack.

 Yami smirked and took out a card. "No problem." With his millennium puzzle, the card came to life. There appeared Yugi's favored card, The Dark Magician. He stood proudly by his summoner's side. /That Valkyrie has 1800/1700 pts. So it'll be easy to take down. Though I have no information on that card that much. / Yami smirked. "She looks feisty though. How bout the giant bird?"

 /That's a Queen Bird. She looks pretty big, but she only has 1200/2000 pts. I think it'll be hard to fight her cause of her defense. / Yugi informed.

 "No problem. Dark Magician can't be easily beat." Yami looked at his monster and it went off towards the winged monsters. With his staff in his hand he forced a surge of energy straight towards the Queen Bird. It drew back and defended it's self with her wings. Then there was a barrier surrounding it. "The hell!?" Yami cursed. /Looks like a magic card was with it. / Yugi added.

 "Well, let's use one of our own." He took out a card and it stared to glow. "I use the De-spell Card to de-spell the magic that was used on the Queen Bird." Yami pointed to his Dark Magician. "Attack the giant bird!"

 The shielding bird was demolished by the dark magic attack. There was only its card. Then what was left was the Valkyrie still flying around. The feisty thing she is, stroked at the Magician. The magician flinched and drew back. Yami heard his hikari gasp. /I think the Valkyrie had a magic card and used the Poison Claw on the Dark Magician. / Yami growled. "That means he'll be losing 50 points after every attack he uses on It." /Plus it raised the monster's points to 2300 attack points. /

 The monster laughed piercingly. But then after seconds of it's bloody shrills, it was destroyed. Behind it was another monster. "What the…" Yami was speechless. Yugi was shocked himself. They looked at the monster closely and recognize it. /That's a Thunder Lady. /

 "But… it's rare." Yami whispered.

 A cloaked figure appeared and the two cards floated down. The cards were held in the person's hand. Yugi noted that it was a female's hand. The Thunder Lady turned back into a card. The woman took the cards and placed them in a pocket in the cloak. She started to walk away. "Hey wait!" Yami turned back into Yugi, the sweet and innocent boy. The lady froze in her place. She didn't say a word and walked away. Yugi was confused by her actions. And he wondered, was it her who summoned those cards, just to test him? Does he even know her?

 "Oh poo! They destroyed my cards!" The girl pouted and tears formed in her eyes. "And that little girl took them!"

 She put her hands down on the black stone table. And her face steadied and became serious. "Don't worry Anzu… I'll let them know you are alive. And you can't hide it…" her voce was deep and cold.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((How you like? It's long for me to tell. Um… I know it was a stupid name for that raven head girl. Crème? Oh come on! Well… heh, heh Since Tea's name is like tea, why not make the other girl cream? Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyways, she's an important character in this story. No it's not like a girl who wants to steel Yugi and Tea blah, blah… Oh maybe it is a little. But it'll turn out different. Oh and some of the cards Tea/Kori has are going to be made up. Well the Thunder Lady wasn't made up though. Anyways… Soon, Kori's past will be revealed! Yay! Ok. I'll go now and start on the next one. Hope I get a lot of good reviews! Luv ya'll! ^. ~ ))


	4. Past Remnants

Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Star Of Hope~

[Chapter 4]

"Past Remnants"

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Wha! Do I have to remind you? It hurts not knowing I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Cause I don't and never will.

((Yay! I see I didn't get enough reviews, but it will do. Hope you enjoy!))

~*~*~*~

 _It was dark outside. The sky was filled with a beautiful radiance created by the millions of stars and the dazzling full moon. The night was silent, except for the songs of the night critters. The footsteps of a certain person weren't heard, nor were the sound of the giant doors opening and closing. The man occupying the giant bed stiffened when he felt a presence in his room. The tapestries of his canopy bed shifted slightly as a figure passed by. He could make out a woman figure through the white satin curtains of his bed. A hand moved across the opening and gently pulled it back. The man relaxed to see the divine girl he knew all too well. Softly and carefully she crawled on the bed to meet up with his delicate lips. Passionately, he wraps his arms around her thing body. He explored her ever curve to find her figure perfect in every way. The girl hung tightly on to him, as he started to trail kisses on her neck. She sighed out his name and he went under her clothing. She caught him whispering his love to her, as she silently let him take her away through the night til the morning sun rose._

 Yugi opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling. It was quiet and he felt his spirit tensed. Yugi sat up and stared at his clock. The green digits read 7 o'clock in the morning. Yugi groaned and fell on his back. An arm went over his head and a sigh escaped from his lips. Thoughts went back to the event that happened yesterday afternoon. "Why would there be Duel Cards out lose? Someone could have summoned them, but whom? No one else has Millennium items, cause we collected them all." Yugi turned on his bed and lay on his side. He stared at the wall before him. There on the nightstand was his Millennium Puzzle. 'Some thing is going on. And I feel it's bad… worse than anything I've been through.' The boy thought.

 The phone rang, and Yugi sleepily picked up the phone and groaned again. 'Who would call this early on a Sunday morning?' "Hello?" His voice had a hint of tiresome.

 "_MORNING YUG!!"_ yelled out a voice on the other line. Yugi back off the phone and went to clear his ear. He listened back to the phone. "I swear Joey, if you do that again I'll be deaf." He said grumpily. 

 "_Sorry buddy._" Joey on the other line rubbed the back of his neck. "_So like, yesterday we tried to call you, as in me and Tea. But no one answered, so like…_"

 Yugi got impatient. "Just tell me Joey what you wanted to talk about to me." He was a bit mad on how someone would call early on a weekend for no apparent reason.

 "_Yeah, well, yesterday the others all agreed on going to the beach today. You want to come? We'll come by and pick you up_."

 The thought brightened up his mood. "Sure why not." The boy smiled widely. Yugi sat up and started to get ready.

 "_Cool! So like, we're gonna stop by in bout an hour or so_." Joey said sheepishly.

 "That early?"

 "_It was the girl's idea_." Joey groaned. "_If we didn't have any plans for today, I wouldn't be calling you and still be in bed till god who know how long_."

 Yugi laughed at this. "True." The boy was now sitting up right on his bed. "So I'll see you soon."

 "_Sure! C'ya!"_ Then there was a dial tone. Yugi hung up the phone and dropped it on his bed. He started to get change into his gray trunks and a white button up shirt. He left it open, showing his bare chest. He walked out of his room to get a beach towel from the closet. The boy wondered on what to bring, so he decided to bring a radio and some snacks. The shop was closed on Sundays and Yugi's grandpa was still on that trip. When Yugi went back up to retrieve his puzzle, he saw it glow strangely. He picked it up and wore the silver chain around his neck. The puzzle then hung loosely on the chain that held it.

 Yugi walked out of his soul room towards the other door that shared his body. He knocked on the door a bit, but there was no reply. "Yami?" Slowly the door opened and Yugi peeked inside. He saw his yami standing in the middle of the room, his back facing him. Yugi called out again in a softer tone. "Yami?" The boy walked in and shut the door behind. He moved closer to his yami. He reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "Is… something wrong?" Yugi pried.

 The darker half finally moved. He shook his head at this lighter half. "It was nothing. Nothing is wrong." He lied and his heart was pounding hard.

 Yugi shrugged. "Well, we were invited to go to the beach with our friends. They'll be coming to pick us up." He turned to exit his yami's soul room. "If there is anything wrong, you know you can tell me about it." He was worried for him.

 Yami shook his head. "I know." He smiled at his hikari as he turned around to face him. "I don't feel up to joining you and your friends to the beach. I'll just stay here and you have your fun." Yami said softly to his hikari.

 Yugi nodded and exited the room. Yami was left alone in his own soul room. He walked up a corridor and went to his bed. He fell on the mattress and closed his eyes. 'Yesterday… I felt that presence again. It's so familiar, yet I can't make it out.' Then he remembered all those occurring dreams he has been having lately. Everyday it would be different, and the pictures weren't clear, but the air, the smell, and everything felt so real. He could still feel the touch of that soft hand go across his chest. He shivered at the remembrance. "That cloaked figure…" He whispered.

 The school year was almost ending, and the teens were excited about it. Classes were always boring and the teacher was hell. Today was a day of relaxation before they have those finals. Yugi carried a few stuff, followed by Joey. The two other girls were left to check if anything was left in their car. The guys put down the stuff on a perfect place to stay. They were far from the other people, about a good 10 miles. There were only a few, cause Sunday was a resting day for a lot of people. Tea unfolded the blanket and settled it on the smooth sand. Serenity placed the picnic basket and the radio down on the blanket. The two boys were busy making the beach umbrella stand. Soon Tristan and Ryou appeared. The elder boy carried some beach chairs, while Ryou carried one chair and some beach balls. They all greeted one another and helped out on setting up their area. Mai and the Kaiba brothers appeared. Mai held a basket filled with other foods and placed it next to the other one. The girl sat down with the other girls on the blanket. Mokuba joined the girls and watched the other boys starting to fight over who is going to do what.

 After a few argument and laughter they all settled down. Thanks to the elder Kaiba, there was a grill and they were grilling some burgers and hot dogs. Tristan and Seto worked on the grill. Mokuba played with Joey on the shore. Mai and Serenity were near the radio, listening to some CD and talking about some things. Ryou sat on one of the blankets on his own watching the two kids play. Tea lay on one blanket with Yugi next to her in silence. They stared at the clear blue sky. The girl lightly blushed the whole time. He wore his trunks and an open shit just like all the other guys did. She wouldn't expect her childhood friend would do sure a thing. Yugi himself was blushing too. He didn't fail to notice the attire the girl beside him wore. She had a deep blue two-piece swimsuit. On top of it was a mini jean shorts hugging her hips and a short jean vest. A part of her bottom piece was showing, and the shorts hang low. "Yugi…" Tea spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

 "Y-yes?" He asked shyly.

 Suddenly Tea's mind ran blank. She forgot what to ask the boy beside her. "Eh… Never mind, I forgot." She laughed to herself.

 "Hey stay away from the hotdogs!" a voice yelled.

 The two then turned their attention to the other guys. Tristan chased the culprit with a spatula that stole the food he and Kaiba cooked. Joey ran with all his might to get away from the wrath that his friend will plunge upon him. His mouth was stuffed with a hotdog. Mokuba laughed as he stood near his brother.

 "Look at them. They are having so much fun… with out me!" The girl quivered in a weep. "It's not fair! They didn't invite me!" Then she narrowed her eyes. Soon she took out a card and it flew out of her grasp. "This is what you get for not inviting me!"

 Joey ran away from his chaser as fast as he could. The elder boy was slowing down. The blonde turned his head and stuck out his tongue to tease him. Then he tripped on the sand. Tristan was far behind catching his breath and laughing loudly at his clumsy friend. Joey glared at the air and looked up in front of him. He heard the others far away laughing out loud as well. The boy growled and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He dusted off his arms and chest from the sticking sand. Suddenly an object fell from the sky, half buried by the beach sand. Joey looked curiously at the thing and saw it was a maroon card. He was about to reach out to it and touch it, but the thing sent out weird waves of energy. Joey got up and backed away as it started to glow. A ray of light shot up into the sky, turning it into to a dark scenario.

 The others all looked around unknown to the problem. Yami jumped up like something has pinched him hard. He looked out the window and saw the sky clouded with darkness. The waves were roaring, and a thunder clapped through the sky. The girls huddled together with the boys in front to protect them. Mokuba ran to Tea's side and hugged her tightly. Joey and Tristan cowardly ran to the group and hid behind the girls. "What the heck is happening?" cried out Joey.

 Yugi's eyes became narrowed and his features changed to his darker half. "I don't know, but I know I felt that presence before."

 "What do you mean?" asked Seto.

 "Yesterday, something weird happen. Two cards came to life and attacked Yugi. We couldn't see if it was anyone's though." Yami told them. They all looked at him staring blankly trying to let the information sink in.

 Ryou looked steadily at Yami. "Who else could summon Duel Monsters? We have all the Millennium Items." The voice changed into the darker half of Ryou, Bakura.

 Yami narrowed his eyes on the ex-tomb raider. " I don't know."

 Then the forming light changed into a human like monster. Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets to see a bare woman only holding a vase of endless pouring water. "Is t-that a Water Omotics?" stuttered Seto. (1400/1200)

 Tea quickly covered Mokuba's young eyes. Mai slapped Joey on the back of his head. The boy was basically drooling over her. "I got to get me one of those cards!" He howled.

 "Hell no!" Shrieked Mai.

 Serenity glared at Tristan for staring at the Duel Monster in a weird way. The boy got nervous. "Heh. I wasn't looking! I swear!" The girl rolled her eyes.

 "Don't just stand there. Do something!" Tea said to the yamis.

 Bakura and yami looked at each other then narrowed their eyes. They walked away from the group and took out a duel card. The Monster wouldn't let them near her so she cast a blast of her powers. The yamis dodged and quickly summoned their cards. As soon as the cards were summoned, the cards went into battle against one another. Then the Water Omotics went back to a card and floated about. It flew into Tea's hands. She blinked in confusion. "Huh?" Everyone stared at her in confusion also. 'Tea keeps the card?' questioned Yami.

 "Humph. It's not over yet!" the voice growled angrily. She lifted another card and it soared back to the designated area.

 Another card fell out of the sky, and everyone was tensed. They back up a bit, leave the yamis ahead of them. Bakura smirked evilly and Yami prepared him self. Soon the sky darkened more, and the winds pick up. The waves were splashing hard and thunder and lighting were rolling. The girls and Mokuba flinched at the sound and gripped on each other tighter. Seto was in front of the girls, while Joey and Tristan clutched each other for their dear life, behind the group of girls and Mokuba. A spot on the water glowed brightly. It shot a ray of light into the dark sky. Then a form emerged from the light. It was like a sea serpent. It roared out to match the terrifying sounds of the thunder. "A Roaring Ocean Snake" stated Yami. (2100/1800)

 Bakura smirked more and summoned one of his cards quickly. "Rageiki!" A giant bolt of thunder came crashing down at the water giant. The serpent shrieked in pain. When it was about to transform back to a card, it went solid and the monster roared. It was laughing in a mocking tone. "What the hell? That magic card was suppose to wipe out the monster in one hit!" cursed Bakura.

 A booming laughter entered the area. It surrounded every corner of the group. They looked around searching the owner of it. Then, a portal opened near the head of the Sea Serpent. A figure merged through to reveal herself. She had very long raven hair, all the way down to her ankles. It hangs loosely and straight behind her with red streaks. She was slender and petit. She had creamy pale skin, as white as snow. She had brightly rogue lips and heavy dark eye shadow. She wore tight lather clothing that is more revealing than another other pop star singer's wardrobe. Her eyes glowed with her blood red eyes. "Hello my little pets." She said in an eerie tone.

 The girl started to pet the water serpent. "I won't let you get rid of my baby that easily." Then she pointed towards them, and the giant snake pulled back its head. From its mouth it released a ball of power, and send it straight towards the group. The girls, Mokuba, Joey and Tristan all yelled out. Seto pushed the big group back a few. The blast hit the sand, and the force pushed them away from one another. Tea pushed her self up and her eyes narrowed.

 "Are you guys ok?" Yami yelled across the sands.

 They all moaned in pain. "Yeah." Answered Tristan as she saw everyone moving. He rubbed his head.

 "Look out!" yelled out Serenity. They saw another blast of power aimed right back at them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the power to hit. But then a shield interfered it from making contact on them. They all looked up in shocked. Yami and Bakura from far were surprised as well and couldn't say anything. "Did you do that?" asked Yami. But the other yami shook his head.

 The dark girl in the sky narrowed her eyes. The yamis turned back their attention to the Duel monster in the ocean. "I summon, the Dark Magician!" Yugi's prized monster appeared beside his master. It twirled its staff and went into position. "You're not going to win easily!" The Roaring Ocean snake whipped its tail around. Yami and his magician dodged it, but Bakura wasn't lucky. It was thrown across the sand. "Dark Magician attack!"

 The magician stroked his staff forward, sending his black magic. It hit the serpent, almost destroying it. "Nah-uh. You see, when my Roaring Ocean Snake is in water, his attack and defense point gets a boost of 500." (2600/2400) The girl laughed. The tables were turned and Yugi's Dark Magician disappeared. It returned into a card. Yami went to grab his card before it headed to the evil witch, but it went by fast. "No!"

 She smiled widely to retrieve the precious card. The girl reached to grab it, but then an electrical surge made her retreat her hand back. She growled in anger and saw the card flew back to its rightful owner. Yami stared at it in a questioning look. "What happened?" He whispered.

 Serenity looked back at Tea. Her expression changed and her appearance was different. She was staring at the scene before her, and held tightly to the scared boy with in her arms. Serenity saw that Tea was concentrating hard at something. 'It must be Kori, Tea's Yami who did it.' She smiled.

 Yami looked up and glared at the girl and her serpent. "I use my Monster Reborn, to revive my Dark Magician." Then his prized monster appeared beside him again, this time full of vengeance.  Then his prized monster appeared beside him again, this time full of vengeance. Then Yami took out another card. "If you can use magic cards, so can I." He held up high the card and it glowed brightly. "The Book of Secret Arts!" (2800/2400) Yami saw the girl drew back a bit in shock. "You see, this magic card allows my Dark Magician's attack and defense points 300 higher. Making yours powerless."

 The group behind had their eyes lightened. "All right Yami!" cheered on Joey.

 Before the girl could react, yami yelled out to interrupt her. "Black Magic Attack!" The magician sent his wave of power on the sea serpent, obliterating it to pieces. It returned back to a card, and Yami held his Dark Magician and Roaring Ocean Snake. The girl growled in anger. The group all stood up and ran to Yami, to congratulate his victory. The water was calm, and the thunderstorm stopped, but the sky was still blanketed by its darkness. The witch sneered at them. "You haven't won yet. And I will reveal you, Anzu." With that said she disappeared leaving the whole group in question. The two yamis looked surprised at the name the girl mentioned. 'That name… sounds… familiar.'

 The girl stretched out after refreshing herself. It was Monday morning. Looks like it was another week of classes. Tea hung her head low. She looked down at the floor and saw a shadow. She looked up to see her yami staring out the window again. Tea's eyes softened in worry. "Kori, what's wrong?" She spoke softly. The girl's icy blue eyes glittered. She was motionless and she kept on staring at the rising sun. 'Anzu…'

 _The day was sunny and bright. She was playing with her friends, but was stopped by her own father. He was down on one knee, hands on the little girl's small shoulders. The girl showed on expression, but eyes held sadness and worry. "Oh Anzu, don't worry about me." The man brushed a few strand of his daughter's brown hair from her face. "You should know, that I love you dearly."_

_ The girl stared at her father's blue eyes. The same icy blue color as hers. She embraced her father and didn't know how to feel. No tears escaped her eyes or a word never fell from her tongue. The man pushed back and looked at his daughter. "You look so much like your mother." She never did get to meet her mother. She died shortly after her birth. "Anzu, I want you to know who you are." She looked up at him strangely. She didn't understand what he meant. She thought she already knew that her name was Anzu. "Never forget that you are the Blood Guardian of our crown prince. You are his protector, and you should risk your life for him to let their family line live on. Remember that."_

_ She didn't understand well, but she nodded. He smiled a bit. "Promise that you will watch over our prince?" The girl didn't really like the boy, but she nodded. Then his smile brightened up, but then faded. "If I don't return…"_

_ She shook her and tears started to form. The father hushed her gently and rocked her. "If… I said. Please never forget me." The man kissed her lightly on her small forehead. He stood up and looked down at the girl. She stared up blankly at her father. He ruffled the girl's hair and left. She watched him leave in his battle armor and sword at his side. 'Never forget that you are the Blood Guardian of the crown prince. You are his protector, and you should risk your life for him to let their family line live on.' The words trailed in the little girl's head. She saw him meet up with the Pharaoh and the two walked down together. Her father was a Blood Guardian as well, to the crown Pharaoh of Egypt._

_ "Anzu!" a voice cried out. A beautiful woman, dressed in royal golden robes saw the girl standing in the middle by herself. Her face softened and she walked up to the girl. "Oh Anzu." The woman bent down and embraced the girl. "It's alright to cry if you want, sweetie." She started to feel the girl shaking in her arms. The woman gently rubbed her back and head in a soft stroke. The girl didn't turn her head from where she last saw her father. She tightly clutched the big stone she carried around her neck in her tiny hand._

 "I … remembered." Kori spoke out.

 Tea walked up to her and stared at the taller girl. "What do you remember?" She asked.

 Kori's eyes were clouded with memories. "Who Anzu is."

 'That's the name that the girl said. Yami and Bakura seemed tense when the girl mentioned her.' She thought. "Who is she?" she questioned again.

 The sun was reflected off her eyes as she stared more into the luring warmth. "She's me." Kori whispered. Tea stared at her in disbelief.

 To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Hey! Took me long enough to finish this. I was kind of stuck on a few things, and there was also some stupid report of mine to type. Can't believe it isn't really good. I read over it and found it a tad bit boring, but it will do. Looks like Kori know who she really is. I know that Tea's Egyptian name is Téana, and her Japanese name is Anzu. But I wanted to use Anzu as her past name because I like it! Joey's past name will be Jou or Jono. I need one for Seto. Maybe it will be Seth, cause I read that Seth was his past name. I also need Yugi a name from his past. Don't' want to use Yami, cause that sound silly. Like Kori, He doesn't know that much of his past. Maybe it will help to add some new cards for Tea, and some new ones for Yugi, Seto, Joey and Bakura. These guys are going to be my main characters. I'm not dissing the rest, so they'll still be in there. So don't worry. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, but no flames! Thanks for the others who reviewed. I'm really glad you guys/girls did. Till next time!))

(**Blood Guardian- I know there isn't such a thing as one, but I made it up. It may not be true in Egypt, but it's all part of the story. A Blood Guardian is defined as a family line thing. It's a responsibility that is past down from one son to another. A king has a protector, who would stay by the king's side to watch over him. And when the king has a son, and the protector as well, then their sons begin their bond of Royalty and Guardian. The two may form a bond of friendship, but unfortunately the blood bond ended and was turned to a different way. You'll find out sooner or later.)


	5. Who's Anzu?

Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Star Of Hope~

[Chapter 5]

""

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: Noooooooooo!!!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own any characters in the story. Except for a few in there.

((Hope you enjoy!))

~*~*~*~

_ The dusty ground was under her. She was on her knees trying hard to keep the tears. She growled at her self for being a baby. They made fun of her, and she was use to it. They would push her and that won't even make her cry. But insulting her that her father would never come back to her because she he didn't love her made her heart shatter. She clenched her hands into fists trying so hard not to believe on what they say. Soft footsteps were heard behind her and she quickly wiped the fallen tears. She tried her best to stand up strongly, but her knees were weakened. "Anzu?" A soft voice reached the girl's ears._

_ The girl turned around and saw the most beautiful woman around. She was the Pharaoh's wife and Queen to Egypt. She bowed her head respectfully at her and didn't dare to show her reddened face. Her soft brown hair fell over her face, hiding the dried streams of tears. She knelt down to her level and put a hand on her little chin. She tilted the head to make her look up at her own eyes. The girl's blue eyes glistened with raw tears. The queen frowned. "What is wrong Anzu?" Her voice was filled with care and trust._

_ 'Anzu' shook her head, assuring the queen that she was ok. But she didn't believe it and the queen frowned. "Was it the boys again?" She asked. But again Anzu didn't say anything, and her nose was beginning to become red. She fell into the woman's arms and cried on her shoulder. The queen felt sympathy over her and tried to calm the girl down. She started to rub the girl's back and ran her hand through the silky brown hair. "Hush now, Anzu. Don't cry. What ever it is, will be alright."_

 "Anzu… That was my name." The sun lifted into the sky, shining onto her pale face. Tea Gardner looked at her darker half she had been calling Kori. Ever since the name Anzu has been brought up, memories filled Tea's yami's head. But they were still unclear. Some faces blurred out and names she couldn't make out. One thing for sure is that she knew her name. And her name was Anzu… "I… was a Blood Guardian of the young Pharaoh of Egypt…" She whispered as images flooded her head.

 Tea moved closer to her yami. "So then… you must have a connection with Yami. He was the Pharaoh of Egypt, if I do recall." Then she tilted her head a bit. "What _is_ a Blood Guardian, anyways?" she asked.

 Kori's expression was blank and she shook her head. "I… can't remember." Her voice was soft, but Tea could still hear her every words.

 Yes it was a great day, but it didn't fit to how they felt about school. "Two more weeks and we are home free!" Joey Wheeler yelled with joy. He practically jumped into the air with his arm pushing up. The other three boys sweat dropped at their friend.

 "I'm glad you are anticipating for the summer." Spoke Ryou in his British accent.

 Joey looked at him oddly. "Ok… but yeah! I can't wait!" then his pride went down. "But then, there are those stupid finals." He kicked hard the ground and pain shot up to his foot.

 Yugi looked up at his friend. "That reminds me, did you study last night?" He asked the blonde headed boy.

 The boy nearly tripped but he steadied himself. "Uh… heh. Heh. Would it hurt if I said no?"

 "Joey, that means you won't be able to be in your senior year." Tristan gasped. "Either that, or you'll have to take summer school."

 "What!?" Joey yelled in rage. "No way!" The blonde boy ran past the boys and picked up his pace to head to school. "I'm going to the library to study. See ya!" The boys sweat dropped and shook their heads at their speedy friend. "Does he even know where the library is?" Muttered Ryou. "Doubt it." Answered Tristan.

 "Morning!" a voice greeted happily.

 The boys all turned around and faced the shorthaired brunette. "Good Morning, Tea." Yugi smiled. From behind, Ryou and Tristan were snickering. "Well, we have to hurry, Joey might be lost." Tristan marched away. Ryou was shortly behind the taller guy. "Yes, best be on our way. See you later, Tea." He waved at the two and ran to catch up with Tristan.

 "What's with them?" Tea asked confusingly.

 Yugi blushed brightly, but Tea was too dense to see. Soon the two started to walk towards their school. Tea sighed, thinking of all the tests that were coming. "Er… I'm already having a headache just thinking of those tests." Tea massaged her temples.

 "I know what you mean." Yugi replied.

 From far, ruby red eyes glared at the two. "YUGI!" A voice sailed into their ears. Tea and Yugi looked up and saw the bubbly new girl, Crème. She ran really fast, and hugged the boy, tightly. "Eh, morning to you to, Crème." Yugi sweat dropped and was sort of choking in the tight grip.

 Tea's eye started to twitch in annoyance. 'Ok, this is _so_ freaking weird!' She tried her best to put on a kind smile that everybody loved. "And it's a wonderful morning, right Crème?" She closed her eyes, not to stare into her perky ones. She was starting to grit her teeth when she heard the raven-haired girl started to coo all over the boy. Tea's brow started to twitch. "Ok." She couldn't take it so she started to walk to the direction of the school.

 "Tea! Wait… er…. up!" Yugi was struggling to brake free from Crème's grasp. He looked down at the raven-haired girl and saw her piercing ruby eyes. Her lips curved into a huge grin. "Um, Crème, would you please… *cough* Let go?" He said in a nice way.

 She let go and Yugi made a mad dash away from the girl. "Sorry, but I don't want to be late! Tea!" He yelled. Crème pouted and put her hands on her hips. 'Yugi… you are so going to be mine! And I'll get rid of that snotty brat, Tea. I'll even expose her.' She grinned. Her red eyes glistened with darkness. The wind blew gently, touching her body and sending a shiver down her spine. Slowly she walked and headed towards the school she attended.

 It was past the time when school was supposed to dismiss the students, but some were still trying to finish a section on their test. Most of the gang was in their homeroom taking the test. Tea had one more problem and she would go out. But then there was another section they'll do tomorrow and it was killing her. She chewed at the end of her pencil, reading over the question. Her eyes started to wonder around and spotted a few friends. Ryou was in front giving the test to the teacher. Joey was erasing something vigorously. Tristan was knocking at his brain for some answers. Seto left a long time ago and got out early. 'Stupid Mr. Smarty Pants!' Tea growled in her mind. She looked over next to her and saw Yugi hunched over, close to the paper. His pencil was scribbling inside the circle. Tea sighed and looked over at the question again. She closed her eyes to calculate an answer and thought letter 'c' was the correct one. So she filled in the bubble and stood up. She walked over to the front desk and handed the teacher the test. He smiled at her and she turned around to gather her stuff. Yugi shot his head up and looked at Tea. He was finished as well. He smiled at Tea and she lightly blushed. Tea took her things and headed out through the door. She glanced at Joey and Tristan and saw their pleading faces to get out. There were only a few more students who were left. She saw behind her, Yugi already with his bag. They walked out through the door and smiled at one another. "So how do you think you did?" Asked Tea.

 "There were a few I had problems in, but I think I did fair." He smiled.

 Tea looked over at the boy. "So where do you want to go now?" Then a sound reached their ears. It was a growl of someone's' stomach and Tea blushed brightly. "Heh, I guess I'm hungry." She felt a bit embarrassed.

 "Yeah. Me too." Yugi took her arm and pulled her with him. "Let's go to a burger place. My treat." He said and they were out of the school buildings.

 'Studying for a teat isn't really easy. And my head hurts!' Thought the boy. Yugi lay in his back, on top of his bed. He stared at the ceiling with a textbook over his chest. Yami came in the room and threw a coin at Yugi. The boy sat up and glared at him. "I closed the shop." Yami told his Aibou.

 "Ok." Yugi picked up his textbook and went on to reading it. He sat Indian style and was concentrating on remembering the past lessons. Yami smirked at the boy and went to the washroom. He turned the faucet and ran the water over his hands. Yugi's grandpa was still gone on that business trip and Yami took over the store, as Yugi would study and attend school. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. The other day, that creepy girl said something about someone named Anzu. The name was so familiar to him, but he can't remember from where. 'Maybe, it was during the time I was in Egypt… But I'm not sure…' He thought. He shut down the flow of the running water and he dried his hands. He looked into the mirror, than images flowed through it. 'Huh?'

_ It was a beautiful day, and the weather wasn't so warm as the other day. The Nile was calm today, and a royal golden ferry sailed gently through the blessed waters. Mini boats were sailing near shore, fishing for their food. From far, there were crops being harvest, as the flood season would come. On the Ferry was important royalty. Men and women would stop their work and lightly bow as it passed by._

_ He looked out at the ferry as he sat on a cushioned seat. Shade was preventing the sun from touching his light skin. A fan was flapping in a gentle stroke, to cool him down from the hot days. In front was a woman, older than he was, but ever so beautiful. The boy had his arms crossed over her bare chest. He had golden gauntlets with some designs and jewels imprinted on it. He was a headdress on and a long white cape draping over his shoulders, with a crest holding it down on him. He stared at the people working and his eyes were narrowed in anger._

_ "__Bel um Fal, why are you being so rude to her. She is just important as you are to the people." The woman in front of him said. Her voice wasn't harsh, but there was a slight force to it._

_ He narrowed his eyes more and didn't want to even look at the one who was speaking. "I'm crowned prince of Egypt, while she is some silly little girl trying to be someone she is not." He said in a cold tone. To him, the girl they were speaking of was annoying and weak to be his 'Blood Guardian'._

_ The woman shook her head. "She is trying hard to be your friend and to be like her father to yours." She grasped on her white dress. "You two were close friends back then, then all of a sudden your being cruel to the girl."_

_ He snorted. "She's a girl." He said in a calm low tone. The woman frowned. "And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked._

_ He looked at the corners of his eyes, not even turning his head towards her. "Listen, mother, She's weak. She wouldn't even be capable to pick up a sword or struck a man down in one slice." He spat._

_ His mother turned her head of the opposite side and stared at the water. "You don't know anything about her." She whispered softly. The prince snapped his head and turned to her. "Of course I do. I've known her since she was a baby. And why do you even care for her?" He almost yelled._

_ The slaves who were rowing the boat thought of this as another argument. They turned their heads towards the area where the Prince and Queen was, but the head soldier whipped his whip to warn them. And they went back to their duty. At the foot of the boat, a girl stood staring at the scenery in front of her. She heard a burst of yelling and she slightly looked behind her. She frowned and looked ahead again._

_ His mother shot a glare at her son. "Because..." She said in a loud tone. Then she calmed down, not wanting to yell at the same level as her son. Then her eyes softened. "Her mother… was my best friend. She was the only child and the first. But as her mother gave birth to her, she died, not bearing a son to be your own Blood Guardian. Your father didn't agree with this, but he allowed her to be yours." She then looked forward at her son again, but he looked as if he was not paying attention. "I care for her, cause she has lost a mother, and never knew of her. I care for her because she was my best friend's daughter." Then she stood up and faced the front to stare at the girl at the foot of the ferry. "There is something within her that can change the world forever…a power she holds that no one can sense."_

_ Bel um Fal looked forward and saw the girl. She stood motionlessly. The wind blew against her, as her hair and robes flowed. Gold sparkled around her white dressings. He only saw the back of the girl, but he felt the beauty reflected upon her. "You have to learn to like Anzu, Bel um Fal." His mother whispered. "She is an important part of your life…"_

 "Yami." A voice rang in his ears. The boy's eyes widened and he snapped back into reality. He looked back at the mirror and saw his own reflection wearing present time clothing. He looked through the door and saw Yugi sitting on the bed with the textbook on his lap. "It's something wrong, Yami?" Yugi spoke.

 The taller boy shook his head and exited the bathroom. He sat down next to Yugi, as he looked at him curiously. A hand fell on his forehead and he looked over at his Hikari. "You looked flushed." Yugi said. "It's either I'm seeing things or I'm having an information overload." He fell back down on his head and was worn out. Yami stood up and smiled at his hikari. "You should rest early. I'll go now. Good night Aibou."

 "Good night Yami." Yugi yawned and fell asleep right away. Yami chuckled and returned to his puzzle, with faint images of his past.

  The moonlight reflected at the platinum colored lake. Motion swayed the water to ripple, stretching out to the very end. The wind blew gently and petals of blooming flowers flowed in the air, on to the cold lake. She danced on top of the water. Her black robes flowing around her, and the water sprinkled up. Dark light emitted from this slender figure. Her skin was paler in the illuminated night. Her movement was gentle, and she would bend her body and twist herself in a soundless spell. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal dark crimson eyes. She stared out into the night's void. A curve at the corner of her lip indicated of a planning. In one swift movement of her hand, a card appeared. The glint of her eye sparked and the whole area was surrounded by its darkness. Evil lurked in the lake's surroundings and slowly is hid its self within.

 The winds picked up and surrounded the boy. He looked up and smiled brightly at the shining sun. He sighed out and looked behind to see if there was any sign of his companions. Leaves and petals swirled around and then a young girl came running towards his direction. His smile brightened and his eyes sparkled is surprise. The girl waved and was running with all her might to catch up. "Morning Yugi!" She yelled out.

 The boy blinked a bit and she was right beside him, catching her breath. "Morning Tea. Busy at your house?" He laughed.

 "I'm telling you, it's that Joey Wheeler. I tried and tried to wake him up, but then I saw it was already seven, so I left." Tea stood up straight and looked at her watch. "I think he's awake by now." She dropped her arm to her side and smiled at Yugi. The two started to walk together down the streets to head for school. In an odd silence, they surveyed their surroundings. Not long ago did the two have been feeling awkward and nervous around each other. They are childhood best friends, but when they grew up, their childish minds were slipping away into a more mature one.

 From the corner of his eye, he was watching the girl beside him. Tiny warmth crept up to his face, causing the boy to blush deeply. He tore his eyes from the glittering girl and bumped into something in front of him. Tea caught the boy in her arms and looked up to see what crashed into Yugi. On the floor was a girl, wearing the same school uniform as her. She had long raven hair and was rubbing her back on where she fallen. Tea suddenly recognizes this girl. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Yugi. The boy was jerked and he found himself running, with Tea leading him. "Tea! Slow down!"

 The girl slowed down, and the two were catching their breaths. The brunette looked up to see any sign of that girl they left behind. She sighed out in relief. 'One thing I hate, is that girl, Crème.' She shuddered. "What's wrong, Tea?" Yugi's voice spoke.

 She looked up and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." She winked at him and started to walk down the path. Yugi was a bit in a trance, but snapped back to reality. His face was burning red. Tea sat down on a bench and sighed out. "It's no use, we are already late fro school." Tea looked up at the sun then turned to Yugi. He was just standing there staring at her. She smiled and pats a spot on the bench. "We're… not going to class?" Asked Yugi.

 Tea shook her head. "Why do we need to? We do have our tests later." She sounded bored. Yugi sat down next to her and stared at the surroundings. It was quiet, to quiet for the two. 'Maybe they are all busy with some things?' Yugi thought.

 A hand on the floor made Tea jump in surprise and she gripped onto Yugi's arm. She pointed at it. "What is that!?"

 Yugi himself looked a bit frightened. "I don't know…" He went to go near it and Tea was closely behind him. He bent down to move the bushes, Tea stood beside him. He lifted the branch to see a man on the floor. Yugi and Tea yelped in fright and backed away. "Is he dead?"

 "I don't know?" Yugi bit his lip.

 Tea walked up to the bush and checked the man's pulse. "It's beating, so he is alive."

 Yugi sighed out in relief. "That's good to hear, but why is he unconscious…" Yugi's voiced trailed off.

 Tea turned her head towards him. She saw his face paled. "What's wrong Yugi?" She went to face what Yugi was staring at. There were a lot of fallen people, all unconscious on the ground. Children were laying on the playground and adults all over the pavement. "What happened?" Tea stood up and Yugi did as well.

 They walked through the area and surveyed the whole place. None of them moved at all and nothing seems to be filled with life. || Be careful, it could be another duel card. || Tea's yami warned her. She nodded.

 Yugi looked around and he could feel his Yami was watching this as well. /Could it be a duel card's doing? / The boy asked his yami.

 //I'm not sure. I can't feel any sign of it. //

 The boy took Tea's hand and gripped it firmly. "Better be on our watch. It might be…"

 "A duel card?" Asked Tea. Yugi nodded.

 Then out of nowhere a floating child appeared. The two looked at it in surprise. It was a small child, sleeping in some kind of coverings. Yugi gasped. "That's a Nemuriko. It can make all monsters fall into an eternal slumber if it opens its eyes." ((Made that part up. ^^))

 "So that means… The people saw its eyes and fell asleep…" Tea couldn't help but stare at the cute sleeping monster. The monster stirred and was slowly wakening. The couple stiffened in their position as it was starting to wake. Slowly the little monster blinked opens its eyes. It was rubbing away the sleepiness in its eyes. The monster felt a presence. It turned its head to face Yugi and Tea. "Yugi!"

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((I'm so evil, but does evil say sorry? AH! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the long waited chapter. I was so caught up with all my studies. But I think this vacation can give me a break to finish a few chapters. But I'm not sure.

You like this chap? Yes? No? Well, the story is getting a bit exciting so, please be patient! I'll try in get up the next chap by the end of my vacation. If you don't understand, just mail me. I'll try and explain stuff… if I can. My Mind is so confused! @.@))


	6. Reoccurring Memories

Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Star Of Hope~

[Chapter 6]

"Reoccurring Memories"

By: Kat Lee

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own any characters in the story. Except for a few in this fic.

((Here's the next fic!))

~*~*~*~

 "Yugi!" Tea yelled. She ran up to him and caught him before he hit the floor. She looked down at him with worry. "Silly Yugi, you should know not to look at Nemuriko when it open its eyes." She whispered and smiled at him. 'How can I stop that Duel monster if I can't even face it?' || Let me handle it. || She heard her yami called. | Are you sure? | She asked. Soon Kori appeared and she looked around the area. She looked down on Yugi and saw the Millennium puzzle. 'I can't let him appear.' She carefully took the Puzzle away from him. And wrapped the chains around her left wrist. 'I'll keep you safe with me for a while.'

 "Well, well, well. If it isn't the legendary Anzu." A voice mocked from behind. Kori wanted to look, but she couldn't cause she felt the Nemuriko still awake. She clenched her fists and growled. She knew who was behind her, and it was that girl that attacked them in the beach. |She's the one responsible for attacking us with Duel Monsters. I don't know, but I think she has bad vibes coming from her. She also… knows that you are Anzu…| Kori heard her Hikari speak to her.

 "Why don't you look at your enemy straight into their eyes? Oh wait, your afraid you'll fall asleep and I'll take your boyfriend." She started to laugh at her. "Oh, but you don't know half of it." She said lowly.

 A low chuckle emitted from the dark half of Tea. "I may not know your plan, but what I know is that you are the fool!" She stood up after carefully laying the boy down. Her back was still facing the mysterious girl. "Before I give up my plan on defeating your weak little monster, tell me." There was a silent pause. "What's your name?" She demanded in her low voice.

 The dark girl recoiled and growled. A shriek from behind made the girl and Nemuriko turn around to face a new Duel Monster. The girl gasped. 'It's one of her rare cards the Blind Fayte. (2500/1250)'

 Kori laughed at their stupidity. "The Blind Fayte isn't affected by Nemuriko's effects, because she is blind and she can't look into the little Duel Monster's big eyes." Knowing that her opponent's card isn't facing her, she turned around to face the scene. She smirked at the shocked girl. "Won't tell me, but I think this will." She clutched onto the Puzzle firmly. "Blind Fayte, Attack!" The monster did as it was told and destroyed the little monster card. Then the monster neared the girl, ready to attack her.

 The girl gasped and looked around terrified. Then she gains control and glared at Kori. "This is a warning Guardian. I will destroy you, like you did to me thousands of years ago. Tis, the Pharaoh will be mine!" She quickly exited the scene. "And my name will forever be embedded in your head." The voice echoed through the park. Kori looked around for any sign of that girl. "I am, Mira."

 |Mira? | Tea whispered.

 Kori glared at the air and clenched on to the puzzle. 'I may not remember, but that name… it's hauntingly familiar.'

 Tea and Yugi stayed after school to make up for the finals they missed earlier. The others left and went rejoicing as they finished their finals. Yugi sighed as he stared out of the window. He could see many students running out, as they got ready for their last day tomorrow. He looked down at his sheet and saw all the filled in circles. One last one and he'll be done. 'Thank goodness!' He read over the question and easily answered it. After going over his answers, he smiled in satisfaction. Tea was finished as well. She smiled at the boy as he smiles back. "Finished?" she mouthed. Yugi nodded.

 As they were about to get up to submit their tests, a feeling within froze them. The whole room felt as if the whole place was filled with darkness. It was like a sea of emptiness surrounded them. Yugi felt his body falling limb. 'Yami…' His mind faintly called. Soon enough they both fainted in their seats and fell limb on their desks.

 _He saw his mother so excited about something. He sighed and had to ask. "Mother, you can't be this excited to see…_her_." He shuddered by just thinking of…_her_._

_ The beautiful woman shook her head at her disobedient son. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I have every right to be excited to see Anzu again." She smiled to herself. "It's been two years since she left to become a Great Priestess for Egypt. Aren't you glad that your Blood Guardian is coming back?"_

_ Bel um Fal grunted. "Jono is even better that that…girl." He glared at the ground._

_ The queen sighed. "It's been two years since you last saw her." She put her hands on his bare shoulders. "I bet she's changed and you can too. And either way, she is your rightful Blood Guardian. Not Jono. He was temporally your Guardian as she went into her testing."_

_ "Er." He growled. He clenched his fists as a mental image of Anzu came in his mind. She had that cheery smile and irritating laugh that annoyed him, her pathetic and fake tone whenever she spoke so formally and her little attempts to impress everyone makes him want to puke._

_ There was a knock before a servant came into the room. She bowed slightly. "My lady, Priestess Anzu is here." The queen smiled widely and her son sneered. The woman looked herself over the mirror and walked out to be followed by the servant. Bel um Fal shrugged. He draped his cape over his shoulder and hooked it, so it wouldn't fall. Then the boy slowly walked out the room, taking his time so that by any chance he could miss seeing Anzu._

_ "Hey there Bel um Fal." A familiar voice called from behind. The prince smiled and turned around to meet his friend. "Jono." He acknowledged him. The blonde boy bowed his head respectfully then looked up with a sluggish smile. "So, are you going to go and check out Anzu?"_

_ The prince glared. "Why would I?"_

_ Jono shrugged. "I don't know. But you'll have to face her everyday, for she _will _follow you everywhere, for the rest of your entire life. Well, except when she has to go to important occasions with other priests…" The blonde boy shrugged. "C'mon Bel um Fal, she _was_ annoying and a big brat before. But think about it. It's past two years, and some things have got to change. Those priests must have put up a lot with her to get some attitude adjustments in her so she can become some High Priestess. Believe me. And what I heard from Bakura, she has gone…" Jono trailed off as Bel um Fal was walking away furiously. Jono hurriedly walk to catch up to the young prince._

_ "You just don't understand," he growled. "No one knows how I feel about having a _girl_ as a Blood Guardian. My forefathers before me never in their lifeline has gotten a _girl_ as their guardian!" He nearly yelled with rage._

_ Jono draped his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Just think about it this way. At least you'll be known to have the first woman Blood Guardian." He smiled slyly. The prince shrugged and kept silent as he walked off._

_ She walked through the streets crowded by many civilians. They have came and gathered just to see their new priestess. She bit her lip just by looking at them. 'What if I fail my task? What if I don't live up to their expectations? What if I can't fulfill what the others want me to be? What if…' Her running thoughts were cut off by a voice beside her. "Why are you worried, Anzu?"_

_ The brunette looked up at the other young High Priest. "I… don't know, Seth." She said shyly. She looked around at the people's faces. "I'm already important to the people. What if I mess up or something?" she sighed a bit. "I already messed up in my other role of being a Blood Guardian." She started to look at the ground._

_ Seth smiled a bit. "No you haven't, and you won't mess up with anything." His smiled reassured her. "I've known you all my life, and you have never made a mistake. You have always been perfect in almost everything." She bit her lip. 'That's the problem.' She thought, but the young girl nodded and continued her walk to the temple with her friend, Seth._

_ They walked up the long case of stares towards the great structure of the temple. The villagers all stopped at the foot of the stairs no longer following the group of priests. Anzu looked back and saw that the people were getting a bit smaller from where she was. She looked straight ahead to see a few palace servants and guards around the area. They bowed slightly as greetings to them. Anzu was behind the entire older priests, following them with Seth next to her. She nearly bumped the man in front of her as they stopped their walking. She looked around to see that they were in the great Temple of Ra. She saw them all bowed towards the monument of their god. Anzu bowed also for respect and felt Seth also bow down to the ground as well. The men stood up and Anzu carefully followed. They parted from one another to make an opening to Anzu and Seth. The girl blinked and saw a head of her was the tall golden statue of Ra. She remembered this routine as she was taught. She and Seth were the newest High Priest and Priestess to Egypt. The rest were just lower priests for temples. The two walked through towards the altar. They stood in the light that cascaded down from a hold above. Anzu's eyes caught sight of the angelic woman of Egypt, the Queen. Behind her is a man facing sideward that didn't want to watch with his arms crossed. She mentally rolled her eyes knowing who it was in the shadows._

_ Seth and Anzu bowed and closed their eyes. They could hear the other priest chanting, almost chanting a hymn. Like magic, glitter of gold poured down from the heavens upon the two young High Priests. Anzu could hear her heart beating through her ears and felt the warmth radiating through her._

_ His violet eyes lay upon the maiden that knelt down in the light. His mind began to spin wondering if it really was her. 'It can't be though. That is not the Anzu I last saw…she became…' The brunette looked frail and gentle under the light of gold. She wore white robes with blue trimmings on the edgings. Her clothing was very light that he could see her fine figure. The aura around her made him think of her as an angel, with invincible wings that he could have sworn stretched in the basking light._

_ Anzu opened her eyes and looked up at her god's image. She stood up and turned around to see the other priests looking up at her and Seth in great admiration. She saw Seth walk down the altar and she followed closely behind. "Congratulations! Ra has accepted you miraculously!" An older and wiser priest greeted to them. Anzu lightly blushed and thanked him. She never knew she could become a high priestess. Then a slight sound of clapping came from behind the large group of old men. They all turned around and suddenly bowed. It was like a wave, and when the man in front of her came down her eyes widened and she too bowed down to the floor. The queen of Egypt smiled softly at a certain girl. There was like a parting between the men, as she walked past them, up to the new High Priestess. Anzu's face flushed, and she was summoned to get up. She stood up and stared at the smiling beauty of Egypt. "Well done, High Priestess." She turned to the boy next to Anzu. "High Priest." She greeted. Seth smiled upon her. "Come, we have so much to discuss from your absence in the palace grounds." She turned around and started to walk towards the path to the palace._

_ Anzu and Seth quickly followed behind with the queen's servant behind them. From ahead, Anzu could make out a figure up ahead from them. She guessed it was Bel um Fal, but who knows? "I'm very proud of you, dear." The queen spoke, out of the reach of those old men and guards in the temple. "Your mother and father are pleased as well. I know they are."_

_ The brunette smiled softly and faintly blushes. "Thank you." She shyly spoke. The queen smiled. "Oh, you don't have to be so shy on my, dear. We've known each other for 16 years." Anzu bowed her head in embarrassment. 'That's about my whole life.' The queen chuckled and she kept on walking towards the palace. It has been quiet the whole way. They made it into the throne room and the queen sat down on her chair. Beside her chair was a place where the prince would sit, but unfortunately he wasn't there. A blonde boy about the age of 18 entered the room. He walked forward besides Anzu. Then her bowed. "Ah! Jono, it's nice to see you are here."_

_ "Ma'am, I heard Lady Anzu was here with you." The boy smiled sheepishly. Then he turned and faced the small brunette. "I just had to see her." Anzu faintly blushed again. "Congratulations, Anzu." Then he looked over at Seth and narrowed his eyes a bit. "And Seth." The older guy just nodded his head and turned away. He looked at the queen. "If it's alright my queen, can I be excused and go visit my brother?"_

_ The queen's expression changed. "Oh! Go ahead. It's been a long time since you seen your brother." She smiled. "Just to let you know, he has been a nice and behaved boy." Seth grinned a bit and nodded his thanks. He bowed to the queen and turned to leave the room._

_ "Ma'am." Jono's voice sounded. The queen looked at the blonde boy and raised a brow. "May I take this young lady? I want to fill her in on things she missed out. Will just have a nice friendly walk and talk." The queen nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Anzu and I will talk later. I have important engagements to do anyways." She stood up to walk to the study. The two teens bowed as she walked away. Jono hooked arms with the small girl. "Come now, we have a lot to talk about, ya know?" Anzu nodded timidly._

_ The wind blew against her face, as they walked through the palace gardens. She has always loved it here and there were a lot of memories that have happened, painful at times. With her free hand she tucked in a few strands from her creamy face. "So, you'll be turning 16 soon?" Jono started. Anzu bit her lip. "Yeah… How old are you again, Jono?" Her voice was small._

_ "19, why?" He asked. Anzu shrugged a bit. "I forgot that you and the others are all older than me, by three years…" Her voice trailed off. They stopped next to a stream. "Why so shy around us, all of a sudden?" The blonde boy squatted down and stared into the crystal waters. Anzu flushed. "What… do you mean?" She knelt down beside the older boy and stared out across the stream._

_ Jono picked up a stone and threw it across, skipping over water three times. "You're not your usual self, you'd be yapping be now and you would growl all the time when you talk about Bel um Fal and him being so stubborn." Anzu's face perked up. "Where is he anyways? I saw him walk back here ahead of us."_

_ "Now what kind of Blood Guardian are you if you don't know were the prince is?" He said jokingly. Anzu frowned and bowed her head. "Some terrible and annoying one…" She said in a low and quiet voice. Jono looked up at her. "Oh come on, Anzu. You know I was only joking." The girl shook her head. "No, you're right… I can't do anything right. Everything I do, is not right for him. It just annoys him. I've been trying so hard for him to at least give me respect, but he just…goes off and makes some rude comment about me." She sighs. "I'll never know what is his problem." She said lowly._

_ Jono smiles widely. "Well, welcome back my friend." He chuckles a bit. "There's the Anzu I grew up with." Anzu pouted a bit. "Oh shut it." She playfully punched his arm. "So, what have you been doing when I was gone?" She picked up a stone and threw it over the water making it skip four times. Jono raised a brow in surprise. When they were younger she would only make the stone skip over water for one or two times. He grinned impressively at her. "The usual. After you left, I became the temporary Guardian for Bel um Fal."_

_ Anzu sighed. "I bet he likes you better as a guardian than me." Jono picked up another stone and made it skip five times. "Oh, come on Anzu. You are rightfully his guardian. Not me. We are just best friends. Remember, I'm just a guard for the palace and I live here with Shizuka." The small girl looked at Jono. "Yes, I do remember." She looked down and clutched on to a beautiful jewel around her neck. "So, you want to duel one time?" Anzu suddenly asked. "I've become way better than before. Seth said so himself." Jono smirked. "Since you two been away together, I can't help but wonder if there is something going on between you two."_

_ Anzu reddened in seconds and she shot up from her spot, glaring down at the blonde boy. "No there isn't!" her face softened. " I like…" Then she became redder. She sat back down shutting up and sitting still. "Never mind." Jono laughed. "Oh really? You like someone else." The boy smirked. "Ok, we should duel one time." He stood up and lends a hand to the small girl. She got help in getting up and they started to stroll down paths of the gardens. "So you got any new monsters when you were out there?" Jono asked._

_ The girl smiled widely and nodded her head. "You'd be surprise how much I've improve." She grinned. Jono smiled as well. "Then I'll be counting on it." Jono stopped and Anzu turned around to look at the tall blonde. He stared up at the white flowering tree. "Anzu…is there by any chance that… you like Yami rather than hate him as much as you say?" His voice was soft._

_ She blinked her icy blue eyes at him. She felt her cheeks burning at his words. "Why… why do you say that, Jono?" He voice faltered. "I don't really hate him, but I don't like him in that way." She pouted trying to hide her blush. Jono looked down and smiled. "I'm just wondering. Don't bite my head off!" He hooked arms with her and they strolled along._

_ The queen sighed out in tiresome. She placed down the inked feather and ignored the roll of paper in front of her. There was a light knock in the study and they queen sighed again. She took in a breath and sat up straight. "Come in." She said in her gentle tone. The big doors opened and a familiar young man entered the room. "Mother." He bowed his head lightly. "You called me." Bel um Fal walked up towards her desk and stood in front of her._

_ "Ah, my son. There are some matters we have to discuss. Come sit down." The queen gestured to the seat beside hers. The young prince sat down in command and looked up to listen. "As you know, in two more years you will be the crowned king of Egypt and I shall retire." The boy nodded, not knowing where this is going. "But unfortunately, your father wrote a will, saying you are to be married in order to be the king." Bel um Fal's eyes grew wider._

_ "What!?" He nearly yelled out. But he calmed down as the queen quieted him down. "I know it's a shock, but you need a bride, my son." She sat back down worrying of the expression her son was giving her, a blank one. "On the night your 21st birthday ends, you would get married, or else Heishin would take throne." She bit her lip. "And there is another deal as well." Bel um Fal looked up at her. She took in her son's hands. "Heishin is asking if you could marry his daughter, Mira."_

_ Bel um Fal shook his head. "I rather marry Anzu than marry her." He stated. The queen's eyes became wide in surprise. Her lips then curved into a satisfied grin. "Then you would marry Anzu?" The boy frowned and shook his head. "No. I said, I rather marry Anzu than that girl from the south." He crossed his arms and pouted lightly. The queen sighed in disappointment. "Bel um Fal," She sighed. "You must find a bride before you're married." She turned to her desk and looked at the parchment in front of her. "If you don't find one, I'll be inviting Mira over next year, and she'll stay for a while. It will be your choice weather you like her or not. If I were you, I'd pick a girl that I would know I would love."_

_ The boy shook his head and sighed out. "Well, mother, there is no girl out there that interests me in anyway. They are all the same." He stood up and bowed slightly. "I'll go and find Jono." Then he walked away. The queen frowned. "Not Anzu…" She whispered to the air._

_ Tonight there is a feat, to honor the new High Priests of Egypt. It was a celebration, for these two were quiet young for the right age of a high priest. All the nobles that lived within the high class were invited. The queen smiled on her seat as she watch the people all chat as they wait for the food to come. Anzu sat shyly next to the queen's left side. Next to her was Seth, but he didn't look a bit shy around these people. He was quiet though. He would sometimes answer back some questions the others would ask. The queen laughed a bit as she heard a joke from an old man. The timid girl lifted her head a bit to looked across her. It was Bel um Fal, with his arms crossed over his chest. He sat back with closed eyes. It was like he didn't care at all of this parade. A blush crept up from the young girl's face. She quickly looked away, staring at her side and hiding her face form the crowd._

_ He felt like someone was staring at him. He didn't bother looking at them. Either way, he didn't care if they all stared at him. A chair backed up, as they all looked up to see Anzu standing up. They might not have seen her face turn red, but Bel um Fal did. She bowed her head and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. Can I be excused?" She asked in a small voice to the queen. The woman smiled brightly at her. "Of course, dear." She said in a low up sweet tone. Anzu bowed to the people and left the diner hall._

_ Seth's eyes followed the young girl. He kept his eyes intent on her until she disappeared into the shadows. The boy turned his head as he saw servants coming in with their food. Seth thanked the servant as she placed a dish in front of him. He looked back up to see that the prince has disappeared. The queen's eyes met his and she raised her shoulders, as she didn't know where he went. Seth smiled lightly and stared at his food. Soon they were all eating and enjoying with out the prince or Anzu._

_ She walked out and ended up in her favorite place in the place, either than the gardens, the balcony facing the moon and the Nile River. It was dark out side and the stars brightly shown, glittering the night sky. The moon was whole and it reflected over the blue river waters. She enjoyed the night and she just wanted to get some air. From the shadows, a figure escaped its darkness. He saw her standing there, looking over. He was about to go and scare her, but he froze. He didn't know why, but he froze. His eyes gazed up and down on this small girl. Her hair shined from the stars, like streaks of silver were waving through. The moon showed her perfect curves, as it was seen through her thin clothing. Her skin was ever so creamy. The boy shook his head and approached her quietly. He stood beside her and stared at the lighted city across the river. Anzu's eyes widened to see the prince. "Aren't you…supposed to be inside?" She asked in her timid voice._

_ "Jono is right, you are different." His voice was low and a bit quiet. The girl flushed. "N-no I haven't!" They didn't look at each other. A slight breeze past by. It wasn't cold because of the desert climate. Anzu bowed her head down. "…You've grown up, Bel um Fal." She said in a low tone. "I'm not sure if I have, but…" Then she said in a low tone, "tell me… what you want me to be… I want to try and to be… a better Guardian…" She was trying to choose her words carefully. Never in her life has she asked the prince that. She would always try and figure him out, but she never did ask what he wants from her. 'He will be turning 20 next year… So, maybe we would want a few changes between us.' She thought._

_ Bel um Fal stared at the sky, not turning his head to her. Ever since he can remember, he hasn't gazed into her eyes ever. He would see Jono and Seth do so, but he hasn't. He was afraid that he would fall for her, like his friends has. And they still do. They may not admit it, but he knows they do. They probably wouldn't tell Anzu yet, because they think that Bel um Fal himself likes her that way. He closes his eyes and took in a breath. He thought he would probably regretted saying this. "…Don't ever change Anzu. I'd want you the way you are. But…" Anzu looked at him. "Stop trying to hard to be something, cause you already are." With that said her turned around and walked back to the diner hall. Anzu turned to watch him leave. Her face was burning and her body trembled. As he was walking back, he bowed his head to hide the tint of redness in his face._

 He opened his violet eyes and was greeted by darkness. 'Where… am I?' He looked around and couldn't see anything. He was wearing the same clothes that his Aibou was wearing. 'Could I be in the… Shadow Realm?' He stopped and froze as he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a figure. She was dressed in Egyptian robes and a cloth went over her head, covering her face from view. The boy squinted his eyes a bit, but couldn't see her face. "Who…"

 "You don't remember?" Her voice was silky and gentle. She chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Pharaoh, I wouldn't remember either."

 Yami looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He questioned. Then his expression changed. "You must be…"

 Her hand trailed up to a jewel hanging on a chain. She clutched it in her hand. "You may not know it, but I'm very near to where you are Pharaoh. But please, don't try and find me. I'll come to you when the time is right."

 "Where you the one who brought me here? Are you the one who keeps on bringing my past back?" He asked. He wanted to know, cause he wants to see more of his clouded past.

 The girl shook her head. "No, I'm not sure who or how our past is coming back. But I did bring you here." She released her jewel and looked away. "I had to, incase she would come and take you away." She voice softened.

 Yami looked at her and his expression softened. "You're playing your part as this Blood Guardian." He smiled. "You did your part in the past, even though I may not remember much. But this time…" He looked up at her with determination. 'That girl, whoever she is, is after Anzu.' "I'll protect you."

 She looked up and gasped a bit at his statement. She smiled at him. "Thanks." The girl turned around and walked away.

 "Hey wait!" He went to go after her. "Where are you going?"

 "You have to go back now." Her voice echoed through as her figure disappeared. Soon enough Yami closed his eyes and the darkness faded away.

 "Yugi."

 The boy moaned a bit. "Yugi." His violet eyes flutter open. He lifted his head and his vision focused on a familiar brunette. She smiled upon him. "Better turn this in." she waved that sheet to the exam. "I think the teacher in a bit mad." Yugi looked up at the agitated teacher, tapping his fingers on the desk. Yugi turned red in embarrassment. The two walked up to the teacher. "Don't worry, I think I fell asleep as well." Tea whispered.

 The boy smiled. "I guess Nemuriko's spell still has its affects on us." Tea giggled a bit. "Yeah I guess so." They turned in their papers and happily exited the classroom and school.

 Her eyes followed the couple and she narrowed them bitterly. 'You can't hide…'

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Gah! My fics are getting lamer every chapter. But this all I can come up with. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long delay. It took some time to come up with the next idea. Welp, please review! –Kat Lee))


	7. First Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh!

~Star of Hope~

[Chapter 7]

"First Duel"

By: Kat Lee

((There weren't many reviews I got for the last one, but it doesn't matter, because I'm a fan who just wants to write a story. Go Yu-Gi-Oh!))

~*~*~*~

 The moon was once again full and high up into the sky. Stars glittered down, but faded its lights as it touched the crystal lake. The trees with full-bloomed blossoms danced with the wind. A body lay parallel to the wide lake, floating, barely touching the coldness. Her body glowed in a soft and fading light. She stared at her reflection in the platinum water. It stayed still, not moving under the breath of this girl. She narrowed her eyes and stared hard at her self. When she stared long enough, her dark side would reflect back instead of her own. She closed her eyes and let the night bask over her. 'Too much darkness lies around here. How come?' Her mind wondered.

 Her reflection clenched her own fists. "It's because of _her_. She was the one who shrouded me with it." Her voice was low and filled with lots of hatred. "She locked my soul up into this… darkness."

 The girl slowly opened her bright ruby eyes and stared at the dark girl. "Is this why… you want to fight?" She asked in her softest tone.

 The dark girl turned her head from her. "She… took away my love, and I want him back." Her eyes glared at nothing in particular. "For years… I've longed to be by his side."

 Her pale hand touched the water, making it ripple all around. "Your hatred… it's…" He voice was wavering. Her eyes softened. Darkness clouded behind her reflection. She closed her eyes. "Let me help you… Mira."

 The dark girl in the water looked up at her. The other girl smiled softly. "I'll help you to make you happy." Mira stared at her lighter half. Then between the two girls was a ping of light. They stared at a card. Mira's face changed. She smirked at the card.

 The bell rang and students dashed out the school in joy. Within seconds the halls of the school buildings were empty. Papers flooded the floors and the ring of the students voice echoed from outside. What a joy it was to these teens, for summer vacation has finally arrived for them. Tea Gardner slowly stood up from her desk. She packed up her things from her desk into her bag. She looked up to see her now old Junior Teacher. He was dancing around, celebrating for the end of his year of teaching. Tea smiled widely and couldn't help but laugh at him. He ran out with his suitcase jumping for joy.

 Yugi looked at the old man in awkwardness as he went to go back to the room. He shook his head and entered the classroom. He saw Tea packing up her stuff into her bag. He smiled at her and walked up to her. "What are you still doing here?" He sat down on one of the desks and watched her.

 "Just cleaning out my desk." She neatly placed in the books in her bag. "I forgot to yesterday." She looked at Yugi and smiled sweetly. "You don't have to wait for me. I'll meet you and the others later."

 The boy shook his head, with his bangs swaying as he shook. "It's ok. I'd want to wait for you." The two froze in place after he said that. Then all of a sudden they were turning a bit red and they looked away. Tea smiled to her self as she was gathering her stuff, still blushing. "Where are we going to meet them?" Tea asked.

 "There is this new place for teens to hang out. Mai was talking about it, so we all wanted to check it out." He was swinging his legs aimlessly. "Cool." Tea answered simply.

 Seven teens stood in front of the fairly large and new place everyone was talking about. Clear glass windows surrounded the corner building. There were multi-colored lights, flashing in side. Many other teenagers were entering the place. "The Spot?" Serenity read the big sign of the name of the place.

 "They said this place is owned by Kaiba Corp." Mai stated as she stared at the tall building. From outside, you can see it was a three-story building.

 "Well I'm going in!" Joey ran inside dragging Mai with him. "You're on bro!" Tristan followed as he was pulling Serenity with him. Ryou, Yugi and Tea laughed softly at their friends. "Well, let's head in." Ryou followed behind Tea and Yugi. The doors slide open, and a blast of music filled the whole place. It sounded as if it were a busy place.  An elevator, glowing in changing neon colors was placed near the arcade area. Tea looked around and saw many arcade games. "Wow! It's like a giant arcade." There were two sets of stairs on both sides of the door, leading to the second floor. At the center of the entrance was like a directory of the place. It was lighted up as well Yugi and Ryou were looking into it. Tea neared the two and looked over their shoulders. "Second floor has dueling rooms, a dancing area and laser tag room." Ryou awed. "There is a restaurant, café and a bar in the third floor." Yugi looked up ahead. "I bet down here is were the newest arcade games are." 

 "And where Joey and Tristan are lost." Tea smiled widely. "Who would have thought that Seto had it in him to create this place." She joked. "And what's wrong with that?" a voice sounded from behind.

 The three turned around to see Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. "Hi guys!" the little boy greeted. "Like it? I got Seto into making this place for some time now." He smiled triumphantly. "It's a good place for teens to hang out during the summer." Ryou stated. The others nodded.

 "Well, if you want, we're still hiring." Seto asked. Tea bit her lip and hesitated. "Well, I have my grandpa's." Yugi apologized. Ryou rubbed his head. "My father doesn't want me taking jobs yet."

 "How bout you Tea?" Mokuba asked. The girl looked at the two Kaiba brothers. "Well… can you let me think about it?" Seto nodded. "I'll leave a spot open for you until you give me a reply." Tea smiled.

 Seto turned to the stairs. "I have to deal with something in the office. So, I'll see you guys around." He waved at them and climbed the stairs. "Bye guys!" He ran after Seto.

 "Why don't we stay at the third floor? Maybe Mai and Serenity might be there." Suggested Yugi. So they rode on the elevator up. Tea was staring out the glass elevator. She saw that there were already people dancing on the dance floors. A DJ was playing the songs at center stage. Lights were flooding the area as music played through the glass. "You want to go there?" Tea turned her head. She jumped back on how close Yugi's face was from hers. In the process, they bumped heads. "Er… sorry Yugi!" She touched his shoulders, looking worried. Yugi looked up and rubbed his head. "No, it's ok. I'm ok!" He smiled widely. Behind the two, Ryou smiled at their performance.

 The elevator rang on the third floor. They exited through as other people went in. There were many chairs and tables all around in silver. At one corner there was a bar, a juice bar. There was a counter, for people who wanted to stay on stools near the waitresses. Then on the other side was a café for people who preferred coffee. The whole floor circled all around. In the middle there was a view that went all the way to the second floor. It was a bit dark, but dim lights and the flashing light from below clashed the room. Tea pointed over to a table. The boys looked up and saw Mai waving towards them. They happily walked over to where Mai and Serenity were. They were seated in a six-seated table. Yugi kindly pulled a chair for Tea, next to Mai. The boys sat opposite from the girls. "Like the place?" Mai asked over the music.

 Tea smiled widely. "It's really cool." Serenity looked around. "I think I want to work here during the summer." She looked at the others, who stare at her weirdly. "Hun, do you think Joey would allow that?" Mai asked. Serenity shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

 They started to talk about plans they should do during the summer. Tea was suggesting on things too. Suddenly it was like time froze all around her. Tea shot her head forward to stare at the elevators. A couple walked by in slow motion, and a girl appeared at the place Tea was staring. Chills ran down her spine as she kept staring. 'It's…' A waitress walked by her view then the girl was gone.

 "Tea?" the girl blinked her eyes and the music and time came back to life. She looked down in front of her. Yugi looked worriedly at her. Mai and Serenity were busy talking to notice the two. "Are you ok?" he asked.

 Tea's expression softened. "Yeah, it's nothing really." She lied. Yugi didn't believe her but he let it past. Yugi saw that people in the floor were getting up and running towards the stairs to the second floor. "There's this hot chick that's dueling against Joey Wheeler." A boy said as he ran with his friends.

 The group heard this and sighed. "I think we better save him." Mai pushed in her chair and hurried to the second floor. Serenity sighed. "Well, let's go rooting for him." Ryou followed behind serenity. Yugi and Tea looked at one another and they followed suit.

 The whole room was crowed with many dueling fans. Mai pushed her way towards the man she is dating. "Move it! Girlfriend coming through!" She pushed a man aside and got a view of the blonde boy standing in the blue side dueling platform. "Joey Wheeler, what the heck are you doing?" Mai yelled from the crowd.

 Joey's blue cerulean eyes scanned the crowed and saw a familiar tall blonde. "Hey Mai! I'm dueling this big ego chick." Mai crossed her arms and faced the opponent. She had long ebony hair, all the way to her waist. Her bangs nearly covered her dark ruby eyes. She wore hot red duster, with a black tube top and black tight and short skirt. Her leather booths reached up high to her thighs. 'Isn't that… Crème?' Mai wondered.

 "Hey Mai, how's Joey doing?" Serenity and the others reached her. The blonde girl looked at their scores. "Joey is losing… greatly." Joey had 500 life points, while his opponent had 1300 left. "Hey, keep it together Joey!" Mai called out.

 The boy looked at her and stared into her purple eyes. He smiled and nodded. 'My friends are now here, and I know I can beat this… creepy girl.' The girl smirked. "My turn, and I play the Warrior of Tradition in attack mode." (1900/1700) The warrior monster appeared and was prepared to attack. "Attack Giltia the Dark Knight!" (1850/1500) The monster destroyed Joey's and his life points are now 450.

 He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Joey calm down! You need to concentrate and believe in your deck!" Yugi's voice called from the side. Joey's eyes trailed towards Yugi's voice. He was standing next to Tea and Bakura. They smiled proudly at him. Joey turned to Mai and saw her determination. Serenity and Tristan were also there. "You can do it brother." Serenity mouthed. Joey grinned and drew a card. 'Raigeki.' The blonde boy smirked. "First I'll place this card face down in defense mode. And I also activate Raigeki!" He placed the magic card, and it took action. Bolts of thunder crashed down on the two monsters in her playing field, destroying them.

 The girl lost 950 life points, and she glared. Joey has 450 while the girl has 350 left. She looked in her deck for a card to defeat Joey. 'That boy thinks he can beat me with all his little cheerleaders?' She put down a card. "I place this card face down and use this card, to take away 100 life points from you!" Joey's eyes widened as he sees his points taken away by balls of fire. "Now we have equal amount of Life points. Ready to lose, Wheeler?" She placed a finger on her chin. "Oh, that's right, you don't want to lose cause you'll cry."

 Mai clenched her fist and growled. "Hey listen up, you little bitch! Joey's gonna lose to your big mouth!"

 "Looks who's talking?" The girl grinned and crossed her arms. Tea looked at Mai and Joey. They were really pissed off by this girl. Tea looked over at the girl in the red platform. Then her eyes widened and her chest pained. Her ruby eyes made contact with Tea's sapphire blue eyes. The girl smirked. Joey drew a card and looked at it. 'If I attack her card, she might counter attack with that other card she placed down from the very beginning.' Joey growled and placed a finger at one of his already laid card. 'No, I won't change its place.' "I place this card faced down in defense." Joey was regretting his move.

 "What's the matter Wheeler, to scare to attack?" She placed a card down in the magic field. "Too bad Wheeler, cause it's all going to be over!" she flipped the card. "Stop Defense!"

 Joey's eyes widened. "No!" he cried. The girl smirked. "Oh yes!" She flipped her card over. "Go! Empress Judge!" (2100/1700) The warrior card glided over the field and attacked the first faced down card. Joey's eyes widened even more. His precious card appeared and was destroyed. It took all his points away and Joey lost. The girl laughed loudly. The crowed all cheered for her. Soon everyone was walking away from the dueling room, except for Joey and his friends.

 Mai growled. "Who do you think you are?" she nearly yelled. Joey placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Mai, let's just go get some drinks." He sounded monotonously. Mai shook her head. "No can humiliate Joey Wheeler, except for me!" Joey was trying his best to restrain her from strangling the raven-haired girl. "What every your name is, I challenge you for a duel!" Mai yelled out.

 The girl laughed out loud. "You?" She walked closer to them, with her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. She stopped a few feet away from them. "I'm not interested in facing you." She pointed her finger at someone. "I want to duel her."

 They all looked at her finger and saw it was pointed at Tea. The girl paled. "…Me?" She squeaked.

 The raven-haired girl flipped her long straight hair. "Yes, you."

 Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Come on guys, let's just leave." They all nodded and headed out the exit. But then the doors to the second floor shut tight. "What the!?" Tristan was dumb folded. He tried to push open the door, but it wouldn't budge. They all turned around towards the girl. "You all can't escape, until that little brunette duels me and wins." She walked towards the red platform to the dueling ring. Tea's heart was racing fast. 'Oh no! What am I going to do?'

 || Duel her. ||

 Tea's eyes widened in surprise. |I haven't heard from you the whole day. |

 || Duel her Tea. || Kori's voice sounded.

 Tea's expression fell. |But… I'm going to lose…| She touched her deck. |And if I use your cards… | She looked at Yugi's millennium item. |They'll find you out. |

 Kori was quiet for a while. ||It doesn't matter… anymore. || Then, Kori took over, and the other's didn't notice the change. Except for Yugi. "I accept then." Kori answered.

 The girl smirked. 'Good, she's revealing herself.' She looked over at a certain boy with tri-colored hair. 'It won't belong til the Pharaoh knows who it is.'

 "Tea, are you sure about this?" Asked Joey. "She's really tough, no offense though."

 Kori nodded her head and walked up to the platform. It rose up high to let her have a clear view of the playing field. Yugi looked at her suspiciously. /Did you feel that? / Yugi asked his silent Yami.

 Yami narrowed his eyes. '_She's here.'_

 "Rules are simple, but one last thing, little girly." Kori narrowed her eyes. The girl smirked. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. "You win, you all go free. But I win, you missy, are going with me." The group on the side looked at her strangely. The girl looked up ad stared at Kori's icy blue eyes. "You have something I want, and I'm planning on taking it, by using you." She said lowly.

 "Let's duel!" they both yelled in unison.

 Yugi looked worriedly at _Tea_. 'I've seen how that girl plays, and she seems to have powerful cards. I don't think… Tea would have a chance, but…' Yugi closed his eyes and took in a breath. He snapped open his eyes. "Come on Tea, you can do it!"

 Kori looked at the boy and nodded her head. She drew five cards and scanned it. 'Good, none of my rare cards are in here.' She looked forward and placed down two cards. "I put this card face down and place Angelwitch in defense mode!" (800/1000) A light burst up from the field and a monster appeared. Then it moved in a defensive position. Her friends looked at the monster in surprise. 'Looks like Tea upgraded her cards.' Yugi smiled impressively.

 'This is way too easy. She just doesn't want to use her rare cards.' The girl smirked "Well, I place Nekogal in attack mode." (1100/900) The monster rose from the light on the field. "Attack Nekogal!" The monster ran up to Angelwitch and released a furious claw attack. It destroyed the monster, but no life points were taken.

 Kori smirked at this. 'I'm not going to use this card… yet.' She drew a card at looked at it. "I place this card face down and put in Gemini Elf in attack mode." (1900/900) Two elves appeared together, ready to attack any minute. "I also set this magic card, to increase my elves' powers. Winged Trumpeter!" The Gemini Elf looked over at the girl strongly, as its powers increased. (2400/1400) "Attack Gemini Elf!" The two elves raced across the field and annihilated Nekogal. The girl growled as she saw her points go down to 1350. Kori smirked.

 "Alright Tea! Keep it up!" cheered Mai and Serenity. Yugi watched closely as Tea dueled. He was a bit suspicious on her strategy. 'I never would have thought Tea would have such strong cards.' Yami as well, felt as if the girl is really not Tea at all. "Show that chick a thing or two, Tea!" Joey called out to support her.

 The brunette looked at the crowd, she smiled lightly than waited for her turn. The girl drew a card. "Er… I place this card, face down in defense mode and this card face down." The girl frowned, regretting that she placed down the cards. Kori smiled widely. "What's wrong, little girl? Too scared to fight me?" Kori taunted. The girl crossed her arms. "I'm not a little girl, and you know fully well who I am."

 Kori lowered her head. "Yeah, you're Mira, right?" She said in a low tone. The ravened haired girl smirked. "Oh you remembered." Kori narrowed her eyes. "Not the whole story." She hissed. Kori drew a card and placed two cards down. "I put this card face down and this card in defense mode." An egg like monster rose form the light, then it moved in to a defensive stance. (Wing Egg Elf 500/1300) Tea's voice sounded within Kori. |I don't think you should attack…| Her tone was worried. Kori narrowed her eyes. "Gemini Elf, attack!"

 Mira smirked. The faced down card flipped over to reveal itself. (Queen Bird 1200/2000) The Gemini Elf attack the card, but then the monster reacted, and points were taken off from Kori. She now had 1900 life points. Mira started to laugh hideously. "You forgot to notice this card _Tea_." She flipped the card over. "It's Follow Wind. It allows any winged-beast types to gain 500 more points. Do my little birdie's defense is 2500. Do the math."

 Kori narrowed her eyes. Mira drew a card. "My turn." She looked at her new card. She started to laugh confidently. "This will turn the house down." She placed a card down on to the field. "But first, I'll place this card face down in defense mode and this card in attack mode. Sanga of the Thunder, Attack Gemini Elf!" (2600/2200) The thunder monster swiped through the field and attacks the twin elves. Kori was now down to 1700 life points.

  'I'm tempted to use one of these cards, but… I know she'll summon some kind of big monster. That's when I'll use these. But first…' Kori drew a card and looked at it. "I first place this card face down in attack mode, and also use this card." She places a card in the magic field. "Raigeki!" A bolt of thunder crashed down on the monster's field, destroying all the monsters in Mira's side.  The ravened-haired girl growled as her points went down to 700. Kori smirked. "What's wrong Mira, your strategy is not working? Maybe you should think of a better one." Her friends were cheering. "She's almost going to win!"

 She narrowed her ruby eyes. "That's what you say." She drew a card and placed it down. "Now, you won't win!" The lights flashed as a monster appeared. "Zera the Mant in attack mode!" (2800/2300) The group on Tea's side gasped. "What will Tea do?" questioned Tristan. Joey shook his head. "I don't know, but… I don't think she can do anything." Yugi stared intently at the game. 'Somehow, this game is… kind of familiar.' /…you're right…/

 Kori's eyes taunted as if to say she dared Mira to attack. But the girl didn't get the message. "Attack!" The monster went up to the faced down card and attacked it. "Too late! You didn't heed my warning. You forgot I have magic cards here on my field." Mira stared at the two blinking lights. Kori flipped over one of the magic cards. "Either one is good, but I flip over this card, Widespread Ruin." Mira's eyes widened, and the group was surprised by Tea's combat. Zera the Mant was blown away to smithereens and it caused Mira to lose all her points.

 "Yay! Go Tea!" shouted Serenity. The others cheered as well. Kori wasn't smiling at her victory. She glared at the girl across her. "You lose, not let us free." She said in a low and icy tone. Mira narrowed her eyes. "No not yet!" The girl extended her hand forward. A ball of light appeared, gathering in the girl's palm. Yugi's eyes widened. "Tea!" Kori blinked her eyes. Soon, the normal sapphire color reappeared. ||What!? || Tea stared at Mira with widened eyes. Yugi ran up from behind the platform. "Tea! Get down!" He yelled. The brunette turned her head. "I can't! I'm stuck to the platform." She tried to lift her feet, but something was making her stay put.

 "Die you little, B*TCH!!!!" Fierce winds picked up, surrounding the whole place. Yugi was hurrying to reach Tea. The other ran towards the pair. "She's going to blast Tea!" Joey gasped. Tea struggled to get free. She tried taking off her shoes, but her shoes were stuck at well. Yugi climbed up almost reaching Tea. Ryou looked around thinking what to do. \\That girl is not ordinary. She might have a millennium item. \\ Ryou's eyes widened. \But I thought we already collected all seven? \ Bakura was silent.

 Yugi was in the platform with Tea. He tried to pull her out but it was like she was glued on. "Tea…" He bit his lip. The girl clutched on to his sleeves. "I won't leave you, ever." Yugi whispered. He embraced the girl, and everything was like in slow motion. Then the ball of power was released and aimed right at the two. The others gasped and called out their friends. "Yugi! Tea!" The light engulfed them, making the other blinded from seeing the outcome.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((So, how was it? Like or no? To cheesy? Well, the card names came from this strategy guidebook for Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories. I used their names. I was just deducting points for no reason. Actually, I don't know how to do so, so I made it my way. What do you think will happen to Yugi and Tea? If you want to know, please R&R! I'll do my best to make it better, if you don't like. But please, no flames! I'm very sensitive. Honestly.))


	8. Yami Revealed

Yu-Gi-Oh

~Star of Hope~

[Chapter 8]

"Yami Revealed"

By: Kat Lee

~*~*~*~

 Tea clutched on to Yugi, snuggling closer to hear his heart beat. She didn't hear her friends call for them. All she heard was the beating of Yugi's heart. She shut tightly her eyes, as a few tears spilled down from her eyes and slid down her face. The light engulfed the two, blinding the others from seeing the outcome of the blast.

 He stood near the edge of the railings, staring at the river. There were boats floating down stream. The city across was busy in their daily routines. He could see the people walking through the streets. Everyone was happy in this peaceful state. "What's the prince doing here?" A male voice sounded from behind.

 The young prince turned around and faced his blonde best friend. Bel um Fal smiled. "Morning, Jono." He greeted. Jono bowed his head and stood beside the prince. "Do you think I could be a great pharaoh?" Bel um Fal stared at the city.

 Jono leaned on the railings. "Of course. I do believe that you will. So does Anzu." The prince's face flushed at her name. Jono looked over the balcony to see a few men walking around below. "Say, where is that girl, anyways?" Jono questioned.

_ Bel um Fal sank in within himself. "She's out in town, teaching the children some things with Seth." He replied. Jono sighed and leaned his head on one of his arms. Jono started to lightly hit his wrist against the stone railings. It would give off a soft clanging sound when Jono's wrist touched the stone. Bel um Fal curiously looked over at Jono's right arm. "Jono, where did you get that?" The prince pointed at the golden wristband that the boy wore. _

_ Jono lifted his right arm and looked at it. It was made of pure gold, it may look heavy, but it wasn't for Jono. There were two jewels embedded in it, of ruby and sapphire. Between the two stones was the Egyptian Eye that was shaped on Bel um Fal's puzzle. "This? Oh I had this for a very long time."_

_ The prince furrowed his brows. "I guess I didn't notice."_

_ Jono smiled at his friend. "Shizuka gave it to me. It was suppose to be for Honda, but it didn't fit his wrist. This thing fits me perfectly." He looked down at his wrist. "The thing is, ever since I first got it on, it would never come off." He looked around the wristband, examining it. "Can't find the part where it opens."_

_ Bel um Fal shrugged. "Probably has a spell, so that Shizuka can know where you are." The prince chuckled._

_ Jono sweat dropped. "You might not know, but it could be true." He laughed to himself. "Oh, I think that's Anzu's ferry that is docking. Come on let's go." Jono left the balcony area. Bel um Fal stared at the girl that hopped off to the land. Seth helped her get her balance. The prince sort of narrowed his eyes at Seth. Bel um Fal envied Seth. He was the very closest friend of Anzu. He turned around and followed his blonde friend._

_ Seth watched the blue-eyed angel. She smiled happily after leaving the children's homes. "They are so cute." She mused._

_ Seth chuckled. "Guess you have a soft spot for children." Anzu nodded with a bright and sunny smile. The girl clung on to his arm as he walked her towards the palace grounds. Anzu yawned a bit and rested her head on his upper arm. Seth smiled to himself at what she did._

_ Anzu popped her head straight. She looked at the cold thing that was pressed against her head when she leaned on his arm. She looked at the golden armband that was hugged around his upper arm. On the middle was an imprint of the Egyptian eye that Anzu recognized from somewhere. "When did you get this?" she asked._

_ Seth looked down at his arm. "Oh, Mokuba gave it to me, this morning."_

_ Anzu gasped and her eyes became wide. "Oh! Today is your birthday!" She hugged the tall boy. "Happy Birthday Seth!" Seth smiled and blushed to himself._

_ He hugged the small girl back. "Thanks." He whispered._

_ Jono and Bel um Fal came up to them. Jono saw this and instantly became jealous. "Excuse me." Jono growled. Anzu released her embrace from Seth. She saw Jono and the prince. Anzu smiled widely to see her friends. When her eyes met up with the prince, she instantly bowed to him. She lightly blushed. Good thing her head was bowed down, or they would have seen her red face._

_ Bel um Fal sighed and rolled his eyes. "You don't really have to do that." He sounded flatly._

_ Anzu got up and dusted her self. "I know, but I just had to." She looked up at the tall blonde boy. "Hey Jono!" She chirped._

_ "So, how was it?" Jono asked._

_ Anzu clasped her hands together. "I think I would want to go back there again."_

_ Seth shook his head. "She's obsessed with children or something." Bel um Fal laughed to himself. He enjoyed the company of his friends. He wondered if they would still be there and be his friend once he turned pharaoh. When he watched them, something glowed from all three. He narrowed his eyes as he saw some kind of aura around Joey's wristband, Seth's armband and Anzu's pendant. The prince shook his head. He saw his puzzle glowing as well. 'Huh?'_

 Yugi flinched as he felt the heat pass by. When everything became silent, the boy opened his violet eyes. He blinked and looked around to see the same dueling room. 'What the?' When he looked forward, he saw some kind of barrier protecting him and Tea. Mira gasped as she saw that Tea was still alive. Tea loosened her hold on Yugi and she looked up. In front of the two were two floating balls golden glow. Tea and Yugi stared confusingly at them. Soon these glows took shape into what looked circular. The girl in front of the couple widened her eyes. She narrowed them then left and disappeared.

 Joey groaned as he was getting up from the ground. The others soon followed suit. Joey snapped up his head. "Yugi! Tea!" His eyes grew wider as he saw an obscure scene. Tea and Yugi were just staring at the golden items floating in front of them. The group on the ground all stood up.

 Mai looked over to where Mira was, but she wasn't there. "I think she ran away scared." She muttered.

 They neared the couple on the platform. They were just frozen there. Soon the doors of the dueling room opened. They all looked to see the Kaiba brothers standing near their exit. "Are you guys ok?" Mokuba questioned. They all nodded.

 Seto looked up and gasped. 'I-it's the…' A light sparked in the whole room. Tea was forced out of Yugi's arms. She tried to reach for his hand, but something was pushing them apart. Powerful winds picked up, blowing all around the room. Her pendant was blinding Tea. It was reacting violently, glowing brightly. She shielded her eyes from the brightness. Yugi's puzzle was also reacting the same way. He shut his eyes to block the light. Joey's eyes grew wider as he was being pulled into Tea and Yugi's light. He grabbed hold of Mai and Tristan. "What's going on?" He yelled out.

 Mai lost her grip on Joey and Tristan's hands slipped from his. Joey was pulled in, and he disappeared within the globe of light. "Joey!"

 Seto narrowed his eyes. Soon he felt himself being pulled in. "The hell?" Seto gasped out. Mokuba saw this. He tried to grab hold of his brother, but Seto got sucked in too quickly. The whole room was soon engulfed in this strange light. They all had to shield their eyes from the light, not seeing what was happening. Soon it died down and everyone looked up. The four were on the ground. They ran up to them. "What happened? Are you guys ok?" Tristan asked as he helped Yugi stand up.

 Yugi rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and saw Tea. He pushed away from Tristan's support and knelt beside the brunette. Tea groaned and opened her eyes to see Yugi. He helped her sit up. Tea rubbed her throbbing head. "W-what happened?" She asked.

 Yugi shook his head. "I don't know."

 Ryou was secluded from the group, standing a bit far from them. \\ It's a Millennium Item. Seven or not, they are still Millennium Items and they posses great power. \\ Ryou looked at Tea's pendant. 'She had one this whole time. Does she know she has one all this time?' the boy questioned to himself.

 Mai helped Joey up. "Are you ok?" she asked.

 The blonde boy nodded his head. "Yeah. Just a bit sore on the head." He rubbed his head.

 Seto sat up as well, with his brother by his side. "Does anyone know what just happened?" Seto was rubbing his head as well. Mokuba shook his head.

 Tea stared at the two boys. Her eyes caught something shining gold on the two. She gasped and Yugi looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked her. The girl pointed at Joey and Seto. Yugi looked at the direction she pointed at. A golden wristband hugged itself on Joey's right wrist and a golden cuff encircled Seto's left upper arm. 'Those items from that dream!' Then he looked down at Tea. He saw her pendant sparkling strangely with his puzzle. 'Could they be… Millennium Items?'

 "What the?" Joey stared at his wrist. He tried to take it off. "Ah! It won't come off!"

 Mai stared at him. "How did that get on?" She asked.

 Serenity tilted her head and saw Seto have a band around his arm. "Looks like Seto have one as well." She pointed to it. Seto looked at his arm. He tried to remove it, thinking it looked ridiculous. Yugi stood up and so did Tea. |Kori? |

 || I see it… || Tea stared at the two trying to get rid of the new accessory they had. ||I feel a familiar presence with in them. || Kori told her hikari. Tea clutched her pendant. She looked up at Yugi and met his amethyst eyes. She bit her lip. |Kori… he's suspicious. |

 Yugi say the girl looking nervously at him. He stared back at his gaping friends, trying to get rid of this item. /Yami… what Joey and Seto have, are they… Millennium Items? / He asked his yami. 

 Yami could see the shining bands. //I don't know, Aibou. But those items have powers… that are corresponding to Tea's pendant. //

 Joey gave up and sighed out. He raised the wristband and examined it. "It looks kinda cool." He said. Mai shook her head. Serenity blinked her eyes on the item. Joey furrowed his brows. "You know… this thing looks familiar." Tristan arched a brow. "I think I saw this in my dream… but I must be imagining things." He looked up at Yugi. "Yugi… could this be… Could I have?" Joey paled, and so did the other three surrounding the blonde boy. A thought of another psychotic yami appeared in their heads. They shivered.

 Mai gasped. "That means…" She turned her head towards Seto. "…Cold hearted Seto is good enough, but with a Yami of him… that could be even worse." They all stared at Seto, and Mokuba slowly moved away from his brother. Seto glared at them.

 "I don't think they have yamis, you guys." Yugi replied. He felt Tea shifted uneasily. He gazed towards the brunette. She looked as if she was troubled with something, and that her mind was being occupied. "Tea…" She snapped her head up and looked into his amethyst eyes. "Something is going on… and I think you know something." He said softly.

 "Isn't obvious." A deep voice sounded. Everyone turned to see Bakura, out of his soul room with Ryou standing behind. The lighter half had his head slightly bowed. They all looked up at Bakura with uneasiness. Yami felt this from his friends and appeared suddenly. They all looked up in surprise, except for Bakura. Yugi's darker half narrowed his eyes at the other yami. "What do you mean, Bakura?"

 The white haired yami neared Tea. She froze in her place and Yugi felt it. Bakura stopped a few inches away from the brunette. Tea shakily stared back into the dark eyes of the tomb raider. He picked up the pendant with his hand, the chain still clinging around Tea's slender neck. She couldn't move, afraid what he might do. Inside, Kori grew frustrated. || Tea! ||

 |No don't! I-I can handle this… | Tea said back to her yami. But Kori didn't listen and appeared between the white haired yami and her hikari. "Leave her alone." She growled lowly.

 Everyone gasped all around, surprised to see a splitting image of their kind and happy friend. Even Yami was shocked to see this as well. Bakura smirked successfully. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Looks like little friendship girl has kept a secrete from us all." He said mockingly. Kori glared coldly at him. "Tell me woman. Who are you?" He sneered.

 They all eagerly listened, wanting to know whom this girl was. They never knew that Tea was capable of having a Yami and kept it from all of them, especially from Yugi. Tea looked around at her friends. Her eyes met up with her long best friend. He looked a bit betrayed of trust. She frowned and looked up at her yami. "If you are to call me anything." Kori was still glaring. "My Hikari named me… Kori."

 'Kori?' Yugi asked himself. '…That means…ice.' He studied the new yami's features. 'No wonder Tea named her Kori.' He shivered when he saw her eyes. 'Her eyes are like ice.' Yami stepped up near Kori. "You've been hiding within Tea." He stated.

 Kori looked at the old Pharaoh "I told my hikari to not reveal of my whereabouts. I didn't feel it was that important of my presence here. I am just a trapped soul inside the pendant my Hikari has." Her voice was deeper than Tea's.

 Yami blinked his eyes a bit. "Tell me, how did you get trapped in that pendant?" He asked.

 Kori's eyes gazed over Tea, looking down at the sapphire jewel. Her eyes softened a bit upon it. "…I… don't remember." She said faintly.

 "The lady in that store told me that the pendant was found in some tomb in Egypt. You must have been alive at the same time Bakura and I were alive." Yami thought. Kori just shrugged her shoulders.

 Seto looked upon his golden band around his upper left arm. "Excuse me. But are these things around Wheeler and I, Millennium Items as well like Tea's?" Joey nodded his head, wondering as well.

 Kori and Yami looked over at the two. Bakura snorted lowly. "You don't remember Pharaoh, do you?" He scoffed. Yami glared at the yami. Bakura walked towards his hikari and headed back into the ring. Ryou let out a sigh of relief and bit his lip. 'Those items are not just Millennium Items… they are something more…' Bakura thought from within. 'With those four together… they might release the powers of the Star…' He narrowed his eyes a bit. 'That Mira girl knew about this power. How is she connected to our past?'

 Tea looked back to see her yami talking quietly with Yugi's yami. She would often see what they were doing, just checking on her yami. Yugi saw her turned head. He looked back and saw the two yamis. He smiled faintly. "So Tea," The girl turned her head towards the tri-color haired boy. "How does it feel to have a yami?" He asked.

 She looked blankly at him. "I guess… it's ok." She looked back one more time at her Yami. Yugi chuckled. "What are you worried about, Tea?" The girl turned her head at Yugi and blushed. She shook her head. "Nothing." She replied.

 The wind blew through her hair, and she brushed back the strands. "Do you know of your past, Kori?" Yami asked.

 Kori shook her head softly. "No. I can't remember anything at all. I'm still in the process of recollecting them." She replied. Kori reminded Yami of Tea, except you could tell the two apart. Kori had longer and darker hair, with golden highlights. Her eyes, of course, were lighter, and her height grew taller. Her body was well defined than Tea's.

 Yami blushed lightly and tore his eyes off of the girl. "Um… do you know anything of Mira?" Yami asked.

 "Not much. I know she is after you, and that she posses some kind of dark powers." She said. "Like that other yami." Yami looked up and his eyes spotted Ryou. He was walking beside Tristan, ahead of their Hikaris. "Mira somehow knows of the past. I think… she was part of it, and she wants… she holds revenge in her eyes." Kori noticed.

 Yami looked up at the other yami beside him. "Do you think she is holding something against you?" he asked.

 Kori nodded her head. "Maybe." She replied.

 Yami smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Kori. You're not the only one who feels foreign in this world."

 The girl looked at him her eyes plain. "I won't. I got you to help me, now." She replied. Yami smirked.

 "I'm guessing the one that was dueling against Mira was you, right?" Yami asked. Kori smirked and nodded. "I'm planning on dueling against you one day, but I know I won't go easy on you." Yami said in his normal tone.

 Kori crossed her arms. "I'm hoping you won't."

 Soon it grew silent between the two, neither one not knowing what else there is to say. Kori saw the soft glowing of the Millennium Puzzle and the pendant. Then she peered at Seto and Joey's new accessory. "Do you think there are ancient spirits in those item's your friends have?" Kori asked.

 Yami glanced at his friends and saw the golden bands. "Maybe. Do you have any clue on whom they would be?" He asked. Kori shook her head. 'I'm guessing they may be my friends from the past…' Yami thought.

 "You may be right." Kori replied. Yami blinked his eyes and looked up to see Kori walking a bit faster now. He caught up to her. 'She can… read my mind?' He wondered.

 Kori shifted a bit. "I'm sorry… but I do hear your thoughts." She replied.

 Yami looked at her is question. "You can?" he asked. 'Then, can I hear hers?' He wondered.

 Kori smirked a bit. 'Maybe.' Yami blinked his eyes and looked at her. Kori lowered her head. 'Somehow, we are connected Yami. I don't know how, but we must not take advantage of this connection.' She said silently in her mind. 'I'm just starting to recognize my powers and regaining my… memories.' Yami nodded his head.

 The water splashed violently and the ripples reached all the way to the shore. Her reflection growled angrily at the platinum water. The lighter half in the water looked worriedly at her darker spirit. "Now that little Priestess has all tree items in this time. I thought they were lost… Somehow, with the puzzle and pendant, the other two appeared." The dark spirit muttered.

 "What's wrong with that?" The lighter spirit asked softly.

 The dark red eyes glanced at the lighter half. "With those three items it can seal my soul again." She growled, "but… the spirit of the two items still has not awakened."

 The lighter half smiled softly. "But, Mira… isn't there also a prophecy that the items with the four closet friend's spirits would release the power of the Star and/or awaken the sleeping darkness that has been buried thousands of years before your time?" Mira's eyes meet up with her lighter half and glinted. She smirked and she left the darkened area.

 It was a beautiful day for the two childhood friends. They sat in a café drinking some cold drinks to beat off the hot temperature. Tea and Yugi sat in a booth near the window, watching the people pass by as they converse. "We could have gone with the others to The Spot, but I think in this little café is much quieter." Yugi stated. Tea nodded her head in agreement. She took a sip of her iced drink.

 "You know what I found out from my yami?" Tea asked. Yugi shook his head. "Well, I found out that she and Yami could talk to each other through their minds." Yugi looked a bit surprised. Tea glanced down at her pendant. "You said Yami found this pendant, right?" Yugi blushed and nodded. "Well, I think that this pendant was only found because of him. I mean I could feel this strong connection to you Yugi." Then she blushed deeply. "But not in that way!" She protested. "I mean!" She bit her lip, blushing madly.

 Tea went back to sipping her drink and there became an awkward silence between the two. They were both blushing brightly. "So, you're saying that the other items were created because of our yamis?" Yugi asked shyly. Tea nodded. "You know, I see what you mean. I'm guessing that they were something in the past, huh?" Tea nodded her head again.

 "Honestly, I think I have been seeing their past in my dreams." Tea said.

 Yugi looked up at her. "You too?" Yugi asked.

 Tea nodded her head. 'Oh wait… Kori really is Anzu… then…'

 There was a knock on the glass as the two looked up to see someone familiar. They both gasped at the smiling figure. "Isis!" They both gasped. They waved at her and she walked inside the café. Behind Isis was her not so happy brother. Tea moved over next to Yugi and they let Isis and Malik sit in front of them. A waitress came by and took the two newcomers and they ordered. After the girl left, the dark girl looked at the pair. "Hey you two, it's good to see you." Isis mused.

 "Same to you." Yugi replied. He looked up Malik and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

 Isis saw him and laughed a bit. "Don't worry Yugi, I made my brother leave his rod back at our hotel." Malik grunted.

 Tea smiled widely, "What are you doing her, Isis?" She asked.

 The dark girl looked towards the brunette. "Well, I wanted to visit my friends for the summer, and I brought along my brother. I don't trust him staying home alone."

 Tea giggled a bit and Malik grunted again. "I'm not a baby." The blonde boy said lowly.

 Isis rolled her eyes. The waitress came back and gave Isis an iced tea and Malik some iced juice. "So, what's been going on here in Domino?" Isis asked.

 Yugi and Tea looked at one another then to Isis. "Well, a lot of things have happened actually." Yugi said. "There's this girl who can… summon duel monsters like our yamis." Isis arched a brow. "I think her name is… Mira?" Tea nodded her head to Yugi.

 "Mira?" Isis questioned. The pair nodded their heads.

 "Oh and, Tea's got a yami." Yugi told Isis. Tea nodded her head and smiled brightly. Isis was a bit dumb folded. Malik looked up in interest. "She came from the pendant that Yami and I gave Tea. And, somehow Kori and Yami are connected in power."

 "Kori?" Isis asked.

 Tea nodded her head and replied. "That's the name I gave her." She smiled proudly. "Once you see her, you'll know what I mean."

 Isis blinked her eyes a few times. "Then, may I meet her?" She asked.

 Both Yugi and Tea shook their head. "You can't. She and Yami are somewhere in town." Tea explained.

 Isis looked at the two quizzically. "Ok…"

 Malik snorted. "Looks like the pharaoh's found himself a girlfriend."

 Yugi frowned. "Actually, I think they were an item in their past." He said. Tea nodded her head.

 Isis was a bit surprised. 'There's a new Millennium Item? But I was told there was only seven… unless… I can't be sure until I see the other two.' She thought. She took a sip on her tea.

 Yugi then looked up at Isis. "Oh yeah, Joey and Seto also has some kind of Millennium Item as well." He said. Tea nodded her head.

 Isis nearly spit her drink out. "How did this happen?" She asked.

 Tea blinked her eyes. "I don't know. Yugi and I were about to blast by Mira, but those items saved us and went to Seto and Joey."

 Isis froze. 'Then… if the four link their powers they'll summon the power of the Star… this is not good. This Mira girl might be after the power or worse… she might want to awaken…' She paled in her thoughts.

 "Are you ok, Isis?" asked Malik.

 The girl blinked her eyes a bit and looked at her brother. "Power of the Star…" She whispered. Malik then froze as she said those words.

 Tea and Yugi looked at the siblings in question. "Do you know what that meant?" Tea whispered to Yugi. The boy shook his head.

 Isis looked intently at the two. "Listen closely, Yugi and Tea." She neared her head towards the pair. "Whatever you do, don't let this Mira girl take your puzzle or stone. Understand?" The two numbly nodded their heads.

 Isis moved away and smiled widely. "So, how's everybody." She chirped happily. The two sweat dropped and Malik shook his head.

 Strolling down the park, the two yamis were surrounded by their silence. They carried their items with them, just in case that Mira girl shows up for some reason. "You adjusted to this surroundings?" Kori asked.

 Yami nodded his head. "It may a bit different, but it's much easier than what I could remember." Yami said. Kori slightly smiled as they kept walking on.

 A presence behind alerted the two. They quickly looked behind to see that dark girl from yesterday. "Mira." Kori sneered.

 The girl was a few inches off the ground and she had her arms crossed. "Aw, look at the best couple of the century. But that was last time." Mira shook her head. Yami and Kori glared coldly at the girl. "Fine. Here's a little trade I'll give you." The two didn't leave their eyes from the girl's. "Give me the two items those two boys have also yours, and I won't hurt your little hikaris."

 With a wave of her hand, two floating figures appeared, with chains binding them together and keeping them from moving. Yami and Kori's eyes widened as they gasped. A brunette struggled from the chains. She saw her Yami and screamed out for her. "Kori! Run! She wants your pendant! Just forget about me!" Kori's eyes widened even more. She shook her head and glared at Mira. "No I won't Tea!"

 "Yami! Just leave, you're in danger! You have to keep the puzzle safe!" A boy with spiky hair yelled to his yami. Yami clenched his fists. "No, Yugi! I'm staying!" His eyes glared at Mira as she started to laugh infuriatingly.

 "What are you going to do now?" The ravened haired girl asked. Tea and Yugi were struggling to get free from the chains. The two yamis growled at her, but Mira kept on laughing.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

((Ack! This chapter kinda sucks. It definitely ended weirdly. I'm sorry it took me a long time in updating, but I blame it on my cousin Mika and my sister Kari. They took over the computer . Mika got time to do her fics, and I didn't. But… she writes better stories than me. Plus I blame it on Writer's Block. Er!

 So, what are the yami's going to do? Are they going to give up their items to save their hikaris? What is the Power of the Star that Bakura, Isis and Malik seem to know about? And, do Joey and Kaiba have yamis of their own as well? Well, I hope you liked this chapter then I did. Mika said it was great… but I don't believe her . R&R please!))


End file.
